Sun and Light
by Demigod-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian
Summary: Sequel to Kisses and Arrows Percy, soon to be bride of the sun god, Apollo faces the usual pre marriage heat. Little did she know that the heat may involve another women, a rat and of course lots and lots of shopping but an old enemy will soon awaken if one brave god/goddess does not volunteer to reverse time and be a mortal. Fem!Percy/Apollo, Fem!Nico/Malcolm and a few more lovers
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! SEQUEL FOR KISSES AND ARROWS IS FINALLY OUT! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO or GREEK MYTHS! RICK RIORDAN OWNS THE FIRST ONE AND NO ONE REALLY OWNS THE SECOND!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

"APOLLO!" Percy screamed. She ran to him and flung her arms around him. The greeting he got surprised him. He hugged his fiancée back and kissed her temple.

"THANK GOD YOUR HOME! Aphrodite has been driving me crazy!" Percy whispered the last part cautiously motioning upstairs. Apollo chuckled and kissed Percy's forehead. He took her hand and walked up with her.

Aphrodite was in the room with thousands of paper sheets surrounding her.

"APOLLO! DON'T COME IN!" She tried covering designs, planners and something about the food.

"OK! But I need this room in 2 hours. I'll have the guys over and … play some games in the living room… See you soon Princess." He kissed her scalp and walked out of the room.

Percy turned back to Aphrodite and smiled.

"He didn't see it, did he?" Percy asked frantically.

"No, I don't think so…" Aphrodite peeked down the corridor making sure the coast was clear.

"Ok, I'm placing an enchantment on the door. He must knock before entering. "

They removed all the papers, which uncovered a small blue velvet box.

Inside was a red ruby rose with am emerald stem. The outer petals were lined with diamonds and the leaf were a light shade of green that the stem.

Percy sighed at the rose and felt in inner lining of the box. The pin was almost invisible with was a positive and a negative. If it was almost invisible someone could easily pick their finger while if the pin was huge, the whole design would be ruin.

"You think it matches mine?" Percy asked.

"I think it will. Let me have a look." Aphrodite went to the bedside cabinet on her side and picked up a similar looking box, only it was a deep purple.

Percy had a blue rose instead. The inner petals were an aquamarine type gem while going to the outer petals; it became a rich sapphire blue. The outer petals were lined with red rubies instead of diamonds and the stem and leaf were the same colour.

"Hmm… your is a little more colourful but both have the same pattern, same concept, I think they will look lovely together. Only maybe we should change the leaf colour on yours and maybe add rose quartz…"

"Aphrodite shush, maybe he is eavesdropping…"

If Apollo were reading a book, he would only continue if he knew what would happen. Percy was sure he was listening.

Apollo knew it was time to move. He quietly creep down the hall to the TV room and put on a random channel. Percy poked her head out and gave him a terrified look until a pink fingernail hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

Apollo ran downstairs and strode to Ares' house. It was a short walk and the house wasn't hard to miss. If you couldn't notice the unfinished paint job that drives Aphrodite crazy then you can hear the loud heavy metal music form three miles away. Apollo simply walked in and found Hermes and Ares sitting and playing _Brothers in Arm II._

"Any room for me?" Apollo asked grabbing a packet of chips and a bottle of Sprite. He placed the sprite down on the table and jumped back into the beanbag. Ares and Hermes merely nodded.

"HELLO? SO TO BE HUSBAND RIGHT HERE!" Apollo said waving his hand in front of them.

"FREEDOM ALL LOST? ONLY 3 MORE WEEKS!"

"DUDE! YOU CAN JOIN NEXT GAME!" Ares, who didn't take his eyes off the screen, threw some chips at Apollo's face. He grumbled something about waste of food and ate the chips on his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOL HEY EVERYONE! REMEMBER THE DISCLAIMER! And can I just say how much …. YOU GUYS ARE JUST AMAZING IN SHORT! I LOVE YA ALL AND I WISH I COULD JUST HUG YOU BECAUSE IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! **

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 2**

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Percy and Thalia screamed, their hands gripping on to the edge of the table as though they were about to collapse.

"Yep!"

"Wait, let me get this straight. When I marry Apollo, I became your mother-in-law and then that… OH GODS THAT IS MY GRAND CHILD!"

"Um… I was thinking more of aunt but if you want-"

"NO! DEFINTELY NOT!" Percy screamed letting go of the table and her hands went wild. Thalia was still in shock.

"Boy or girl?"

"I don't know, I just found out this morning. Morning sickness, "it" was late and I went to a doctor just because Michael was worried and he said it's most likely a child…"

"OH MY GODS!" Thalia and Percy said in unison.

"I know right! Michael knows and he is ecstatic! We're going to be parents!"

"And **I'm** going to be a grandfather…" Percy turned and smiled with joy. Apollo was back and had a bag in his hand.

"You got dinner?"

"No, I'm making it…"

"Really? Ok… DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS?" She jumped out of her chair and ran to him.

"That I have another reason to feel old? Yeah, Michael told me. He wanted to wait for you Annabeth but he couldn't"

"It's ok, c'mon Thalia, the baby has to rest…" Percy knew she wanted to leave Apollo and Percy alone in private.

"What's so special?"

"Umm hello? Aren't I meant to forget important dates?"

"Apart from that!" Percy said following a laugh. Of course she remembered the wedding.

"I just want to do something special." Apollo smiled cheekily and kissed Percy.

He walked into the kitchen as Percy walked up the winding staircase. She felt the gold handrail under her fingers. She walked up to the on roof terrace where she sighed with relief and hugged herself.

"Life's good isn't it?" Percy gasped and turned around…

* * *

Apollo hummed a little tune, as he made sure everything was ready. He ran up the stairs and was about to open the door to the terrace when his hand froze. Voices?

"Luke!" He heard the sound of Percy crashing into someone. There was a pause.

"H-How did you get up here?"

"Flying shoes! I was trying them out when I flew a little too high and saw you here. Anyway, this is for you!" Apollo heard a parcel wrapped in loads of paper make it's way into Percy's hands. Apollo's hand reached for the knob and turned it. He walked out and saw Percy standing there with her back to him.

"Percy?"

"Hmm…"

"You k? Dinner's ready!" She turned and smiled.

"Yeah! I'm ready!"

* * *

Why did Luke give that necklace back? She threw it into a bush for a reason! Gods, she didn't need reminding off the guy who broke her heart… no he stole it and never gave it back.

She had a new heart, Apollo made it from his humour and loving nature. She had a perfectly good love life, she didn't need more complexity!

She ate everything on her plate, although she didn't taste any of it. Apollo couldn't take his eyes off her, in a bad way. He looked suspicious, did he hear them? No, he couldn't have without having said something.

"Percy, the reason I wanted us to have this dinner is so we can talk because I must admit something."

"Um… ok."

"While I was in the Underworld, Persephone was a little… too kind, do you know what I mean?" Percy jumped to her feet. She knew exactly what he meant.

"SHE... she likes you.." Percy could only get that much out of her. Persephone... out of all people Persephone.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you sooner but we must talk about ALL recent history, even if it wasn't our fault…"

"I kissed Luke while you were in the Underworld." She blurted out. She sat back down and looked at the empty plate of food.

"I knew it would have happened sooner or later. I understand but tell me where your loyalties l-"

"WHAT?" Percy jumped up and ran her hands through her hair as though the words Apollo had just spoken were still on her scalp so she could brush it off. It wasn't happening.

"MY LOYALTIES? MY LOYALTIES! I… NO NO NO, YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU? WHEN I KISSED LUKE IT WASN'T IN THAT WAY! WHENEVER I SAW HIM I WANTED TO KISS HIM, I JUST HADN'T GOTTEN OVER THAT, BUT YOU-" She said pointing the finger accusingly at Apollo, rage had taken over her brain and nervous system.

"YOU ARE THE ONE I NEED TO KNOW IS LOYAL! YOU, LIKE ALL GODS, LIKE MY FATHER, YOU HAVE SLEPT WITH MORE MORTALS THAN THE AMOUNT OF SCHOOLS I WAS DROPPED OUT OF, YOU!" She broke all contact with Apollo. She must have sent the water in rage because the floor was flooded. She heard Apollo curse a loud in Ancient Greek. She ran out to the throne room. She remembered the last time she had done what she was about to do, but this time she didn't need her father.

Jumping on Aphrodite's throne was easy, considering the constant bloom of roses that surrounded the throne; Percy could grab or jump from the vines. Once she reached the pink chair, she sat down and closed her eyes.

"NO ONE DARES… oh Percy, your father warned me this may happen." Aphrodite let the girl in her palm and placed her on the floor. She shrunk to her mortal size and hugged her.

"He doesn't trust me…" Percy whispered softly. She wasn't crying, she wasn't sad. She was stunned. She couldn't believe Apollo would think that she would do what he just did.

"Of course he does, he is just worried like all men. Unfortunately, all men don't know when to worry." Percy laughed and glanced back at Aphrodite.

"You have been real nice to me Aphrodite. Thank you."

**Sorry it's short but you guys get a double update for that! ~Demigod-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember the Disclaimer**

**Chapter 3 **

Percy went to Apollo and apolgised. He greeted her with a kiss, a hug and a thornless rose. The thornless rose was something symbolic to Percy. They fact every Sunday night they would spend three hours in that musky dance room, chest to chest.

"Percy, I am so sorry-" She placed her finger on his perfect lips and smiled. She walked upstairs and placed the rose on her bedside cabinet. She brushed her teeth and hair and had changed. Apollo was waiting for her. He was wearing his usual cheeky grin. She walked past him and he brushed his hand against her elbow. Soon, their knees were connected and they were facing each other. They were silent. His eyes were dancing with rays of golden sunlight only he could reflect now while hers were flowing like the depths of the Pacific Ocean. It seemed like ages they stared at each other in that way but Percy knew it had only been a few minutes because the moon was in the same position.

She stretched her hand out and brushed the area between Apollo's elbow and hip. She could feel his skin ripple like water. Maybe he was shivering, she didn't notice. His head craned over hers and soon he had a protective arm around the back of her. She could hear his heartbeat. _Thump… Thump… Thump…_ It was like the beat to a marching band. She traced his ribcage with her finger and looked down to his stomach. She could feel his hand brushing away at the back of her body and his lips forming a new mark Everytime it made contact with her scalp.

It was like a factory. They followed this system and then they would get up and do the same thing over and over again, but of course factories had the products and the surprises. Life was one huge factory. _Metaphors are poems, that is my area…_

"Apollo what have I told you about reading my thoughts?" Percy said looking up, half giddy by the sudden movement.

"I just wanted a pe-"

"The mind is not a book in, which we can just read! I am not your mobile library!" She said jokingly.

Apollo pretended to frown and look stupid. "You mean I cannot read the wonderful adventures of Priscilla Jackson?"

"Yes, you cannot!"

"Yes Percy." They resumed they rhythmic pattern. Soon they needed sleep and Percy started to nodded off on Apollo's chest. His chest wasn't soft but yet it was not completely hard with toned muscles or bones. It was just right.

When Percy awoke, Apollo wasn't there. She glanced outside and saw her fiancée riding the Cherry Red Maserati… with someone in the driver's seat. She tired to look closer but the glare of the car made blue spots in her vision. She blinked until they spots were gone but so were Apollo and his mystery passenger.

Percy spent the whole day wondering, worrying and of course silent. She made a cup of coffee and blue pancakes. She ate in silence, she drank in silence and afterwards, she didn't eat at all. Finally she saw the sunset, and waited for Apollo to enter at his usual time. 10 minutes after he should have come, Apollo was covered in ash.

"Sorry Percy, the car had an accident…"

"And why did it spew ash? Not oil?"

"The car runs on ash… not oil."

"So I suppose you DIDN'T wake me up?" Apollo groaned.

"Is that why you're like… this?"

"Yes and No. Why the hesitation?"

"Umm…."

"APOLLO YOU HAVE BEEN CHEATING ON ME, HAVEN'T YOU?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Apollo looked shocked but not surprised.

"H-how, what?"

"IT WASN'T HARD! YOU CAN HARDLY KEEP A PROMISE! YOU MAY BE THE GOD OF TRUTH BUT YOUR TERRIBLE AT KEEPING PROMISES!" She ignored the flurry of stutters and gibberish that flowed out of his mouth.

"SAYS THE PERSON WHO MET HER OLD BOYFRIEND ON OUR ROOF!" He blurted out, his voice was shaking and in the corners, some cracks were forming.

"I WASN'T GOING ALL FRENCH KISS ON HIM!"

"FIRSTLY, I DIDN'T FRENCH KISS ANYONE AND SECONDLY, SORRY FOR HAVING NEEDS!"

"AND SINCE WHEN DID I SAY NO?"

"YOU… you don't know what I mean, do you?" He sounded stunned at Percy's answer.

"OF COURSE! I AM TOO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND! I AM JUST YOU FUTURE WIFE… if you want me too be that is." Percy ran upstairs and grabbed her clothes. She stuffed them into a huge suitcase and lugged it downstairs.

"I'm going to my father's palace if you need me. I doubt you will with your … mistress around." Apollo just stood there with his mouth wide open like those clowns at amusement parks, waiting for you to place the balls in their mouth.

Percy took one last look and exited, the suitcase behind her. She let her feet do the walking and she wound up at Aphrodite's house. She knocked on the door and the beautiful goddess approached.

"Ares, if this is about- Oh Percy darling… Whatever is the matter?"

"He… He…"

"Apollo?" She gasped. "What did he do?"

"What all gods do." She replied. Her eyes swelled with tears. She wanted to just collapse and die then and there.

"I need some help getting to my father's palace."

"Of course dear. Here take this mirror. It will transport you to the realm of any god you wish. Just look into the mirror and say the god you wish to visit."

The mirror was made from Imperial Gold, a roman material. She gave Aphrodite a questioning look.

"Venus and I get on better than other gods and goddess with their Roman equivalents." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Poseidon." Percy muttered looking into the mirror. The ground crumbled beneath her and soon she felt water ripple around her body. She was startled and looked around her, alert for any form of danger. A suddenly light broke through the dark waters and Poseidon's trident gleamed.

"Percy, thank Zeus it's only you." He led her not to far to the entrance of the castle. Amphitrite's herb garden swaying with the waves and Poseidon placed an arm around his daughter.

"Welcome back to the palace." He whispered into her ear. She looked around at the water. There was nothing else in sight except the brilliant fortress ahead. She tried to extract every detail but there were too many things to take in.

"What is she doing here?" Triton gave Percy a long, dagger full stare as though to make her scared. Even though he was bigger, stronger and more powerful than Percy she didn't flinch. She stared at him until his tail whipped and her turned around. The palace, as usual, was alive with dolphins, seahorse and other marine life. Poseidon motioned her to Amphitrite, who surprising smiled at Percy.

"Stepmother…" She said a little nervously.

"Percy! I have heard everything about your wedding! I am so ecstatic! Of course I must explain myself. " She cleared her throat while Percy was standing, frozen in her spot.

"As you may recall, I treated you unfairly because of who you are… One of my husband's demi children. I have however changed because of one person. Apollo and I have been very close as you can imagine…" What connection does Amphitrite have with Apollo? She is the queen of the ocean and has a certain talent with… herbs! Of course, Apollo is the god of medicine and herbs fall under that category! Percy soon realised Amphitrite was still talking.

"-So Apollo made me realise how… wonderful you are and how unique and beautiful and how … I said unique right? Well you get my point! Anyway, Poseidon insisted on me meeting your mother without throwing any herbs at her, she is SUCH a lovely lady. I have never heard stories like that in my life! Stories of women who are stuck in poverty then rise to fame, who get the perfect husband and make so many sacrifices! I just cannot believe her talent! So dearie, I apologise for being prejudice." She smiled and held Percy's hands in her own. There was a sudden glow when they touched and Percy smiled at Amphitrite.

"Thank you for you apology. I accept it. I must speak with you though about a dark subject." Not letting go of her hands, Percy sat down on the couch to their right, their faces didn't move.

"Apollo, I believe has been cheating on me. I must know how to stop him or at least deal with it." Amphitrite suddenly looked powerless.

"My dear, I wish there was a way. If there is I do not know it. Poseidon still goes and pops out children even when he is on a vow. Now of course he is free and goes and has affairs but I cannot stop him. Already, the Poseidon cabin in Camp Half Blood is half full. Of course you bed is not being used, a shire in a way. Still, he goes and doesn't think about myself. Zeus, Hades as well leaves Hera, though I personally hate her, and Persephone alone in their palace as though we have earned a life sentence. Of course they come here and I go there, I never go to Zeus' palace, and we talk, gossip and party like wives are supposed too. We never get any freedom. You are one of Olympus' first heroines! Imagine it took over 30 centuries to have a Heroine of Olympus. Of course there have been heroines over the ages but never have they been recognised as heroines or saviours. They are just… slaves. Calypso for example, she has aided many men and brought them back to health and they have ended up as heroes, but poor Calypso stays on her island and isn't rewarded. I visit her sometimes and she appreciates it…"

"You can visit her?"

"Of course! Poseidon is the god of the sea and he is the only one who knows how to get on and off the island without being injured, well before he told Hephaestus. Of course I do but I must wait for his permission-"

"Do you think I could persuade dad into letting me go there?"

Amphitrite sighed. " Percy, I thought you would have guessed. You father thinks very highly of you, but unfortunately, that has caused Triton to… hate you. He thinks that because you are one of Poseidon's only daughters and the most well known you will replace him." She applied a strained whisper on the last two words. Percy only realised then her head had been moving forward to Amphitrite. She withdrew her head and processed what her stepmother had just said. She had to gain Triton's trust.

"Thank you stepmother, thank you very much." She hugged her, which caught them both by surprise and Amphitrite smiled back at her stepdaughter. Percy raced to her father who had his face locked on the ground.

"Father, I must ask you something!" She stopped in front of him.

"I wish to visit Ogygia!"

"WHAT!" Poseidon slammed his trident down on the ground causing some cracks in the floor.

"I MUST speak with Calypso!"

"Percy, if that is why you visited me-"

"FATHER I MUST SPEAK WITH CALYPSO!" Percy repeated more forcefully. Poseidon sighed, sat down on his throne and rubbed his head. He suddenly looked as ancient as the ocean.

"Your stepmother will leave soon, go with her but don't try to bring her back. If you do, you too will be banished to that island." For one second, Percy thought it was a dream, then she realised how serious the matter was. She nodded merely and left her father, massaging his head, groaning.

**Review, favourite, follow and that stuff **


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY READING! REMEMBER THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Chapter 4**

Percy found her stepmother swimming to above the surface. She joined her and hopped into this wooden boat. It jerked forward towards a huge whirlpool. They fell and soon landed on the sandy beach.

"Hello Amphitrite! I have tea set out- PERCY!" Calypso ran towards the slightly taller girl. She was fascinated how her hair always smelt like sea salt and it whipped in the wind like rogue waves.

"Calypso how's the island?"

"Great! I had this guy who was so annoying! He like wanted me to strip in front of him but you know, I still fell in love with him… some how!" Percy smiled.

"So, I hear you are the soon to be bride of Apollo!"

"Yeah… I just needed sometime without him." Percy thought about his face before she left. For all she knew, he had called everything off.

"Come and have some tea and something to eat." She kindly led them to her cave. Percy remembered everything from when she landed her on Calypso's island. Unfortunately, her curse applied to girls as well and she fell in love with Percy but before she left Calypso wanted her to leave as a friend and not another broken love.

After tea, Amphitrite went for a small stroll around the island while Calypso showed her the latest edition of her garden.

"How do you deal with it?"

"I don't really do much, I just have a lot of time so-"

"No, heartbreak?"

"Oh. I am just… forced to. I guess it's why I love gardening, it takes my mind off things."

"So gardening will help?" All the wives garden… except Aphrodite but she is a special case. Every other female god gardens. Amphitrite, Persephone, Calypso. All of them have gardens.

"So, should I start gardening?"

"If you want, although I don't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"Apollo, he talks to Amphitrite and she tells me about him and what he says about you and how he has a secret room in the house where he has these calendars and he loves crossing off the days till your wedding. Of course, it's strange…"

"What is?"

"Well… a week ago Amphitrite came and told me Nicole came and visited Triton and she thinks there is something going on between them. Of course with all the time I have I overlook things and well I don't believe it. And now Apollo is going out with a mistress… it's crazy the world of Greek Gods, I am sometimes glad I am alone here on this island, not having to worry about anything but who will be the next person to land here."

"I should have listened to my father and Lord Zeus."

"What did they say?"

"They warned me about Apollo looking for a partner for the next 3 days… this was the day after I saved Olympus."

"Wait, they TOLD YOU Apollo was LOOKING for a PARTNER?" Calypso said emphasising most words.

" Yes… why?" Calypso hesitated.

"Gods don't plan things like that. Apparently, he was with Nicole before you saved Olympus."

"Wait… he was with Nico, Nicole Di Angelo, sister of Bianca Di Angelo, Daughter of Hade-"

"Yes! I know, that is what I thought! He was with her though…"

"So, my father was practically saying 'He has suffered from heart ache like yourself, you understand he needs to see other people?"

"Yes, I don't believe that it was a coincidence, it was planned but by who and when I don't know."

"What was?"

"Apollo and Nicole breaking up, a few months later Nicole visits your half brother and then your so to be husband is seen a week later with someone… it doesn't make sense, but then again I over think things."

"Yeah well… I don't know, I don't really want to- wait… you actually may have a point. Calypso, I become a goddess when I marry Apollo … right?"

"Yea-"

"So, when I am a goddess, I have the right to take over Triton, yes?"

"Um-"

"So, what if Triton wanted to see Nicole in hope I would leave Apollo and not become a goddess, therefore he doesn't have to worry about me becoming a goddess and taking over his life?"

"But why would he think you would take over his life?"

"That's what Amphitrite says anyway… why, do you know something?"

"Um… he may have told me something a little disturbing…"

"Yes?"

"He might be… homosexual…"

"WHAT!"

"Which is why I believed he was trying to get Apollo but I most likely wrong."

"Or maybe you are right, maybe we are both right!"

"Bu-"

"Percy!" Amphitrite called out to her.

"I'll come again, we shall discuss this in more detail but I must go and apologise to Apollo."

Percy hugged Calypso momentarily and ran to Amphitrite. A boat was approaching them.

Calypso ran forward with a basket of various foods, materials for Percy's wedding. Among was a blue flower.

"For your 'something blue' thing." She smiled and hugged Percy again.

"Thank you so much Calypso, you made me see again." She whispered this so only Calypso could hear.

Percy looked up again and saw something that made her heart stop. His blonde hair whipped around in the wind, his eyes were swollen a little from crying and his blue eyes with specks of golden sunrays captured in a dance.

"Miss me love?" Apollo outstretched his hand as Percy tumbled into the boat and hugged him, not wanting to let go.

**I'm not a troll, though I like to GROWWWWWWKJHFDKJFHDKFJDKFHDSKJLFDFLDKFDKLHLDKFJKFJDH **

**THE USUAL, REVIEW FAVOURITE FOLLOW**

**~ Demigod-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian**


	5. Chapter 5

**REMEMBER THE DISCLAIMER! **

**Chapter 5**

"Never, never, never, never, never, never EVER let me do that again!" Percy said, bring her finger down on every 'never'.

"Ok, I understand!" Apollo laughed as Percy buried her face into his shirt. She didn't care she couldn't breath for those 3 seconds, or that she was doing this all in front of Amphitrite, she was just so happy to be there. When the boat gently stopped, Apollo looked uneasy.

"Poseidon gave me some seaweed but I lost a bit in the whirlpool…"

"Oh, I have some!" Amphitrite handed some liquid-like seaweed. Apollo gratefully gulped it and dived in after Percy.

Apollo was a good swimmer but unfortunately forgot he was with the Daughter of Poseidon in the ocean. Not the best decision.

"Catch me!" Percy yelled at him. She swam so quickly he couldn't register anything. Percy couldn't see him and stop smiling. Where was she? Suddenly, a shape came from behind, she swayed around and Apollo pounced on her.

"Got you!" She must have shouted, in joy of course but suddenly tridents surrounded Apollo's neck. Percy couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Priscilla." Delphin was behind Percy.

"Delphin! Don't worry, it's only Apollo!" He clicked a single sound and the trident fell away from Apollo's neck. He sighed in relief.

"Priscilla, your father is waiting…" Apollo looked cautiously at the merpeople who a few minutes. Triton was among them and kept saying something to his fellow merpeople and pointing at Percy. Apollo felt his eyes burn a little in their sockets and a gold aura erupted around him. It's didn't injure anyone but Triton stopped his childish behaviour.

"Yes father?" Percy asked as she approached him cautiously, looking for any signs of angry. If she had been blind, she wouldn't have seen the fury plastered on her father's face as though it has been waiting to set in the sun for ages and now it's finally dried and firm.

"Fath-"

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME HE WAS CHEATING ON YOU!"

"But father-"

"YOU HAVE BEEN HURT TWICE BY A MALE! YOU SHALL NOT GO ANYWHERE NEAR A POTIENTIAL PARTNER FOR 20 YEARS!"

"Poseidon!"

"AND APOLLO SHALL BE PUNISHED AT ONCE!"

"POSEIDON!" Percy's teeth were grinding against each other as her father's facial expression changed to one of deep thought.

"HE SHALL ROT IN TARTARUS!"

"POSEIDON!" Percy's voice was growing….

"AND HIS STUPID MISTRESS SHALL JOIN HIM… YES THAT PRETTY BOY WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT HIM WHEN I AM THROUGH WITH HIM!"

"FATHER!"

"AND WHO KNOWS? MAYBE HE WILL NEVER LOVE AGAIN!"

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE IN YOUR STUPID IMMORTAL LIFETIME!" Percy screeched at the top of her voice. Triton covered his ears and sang "lalalala" over and over again, Delphin squeaked and swam outside hurriedly. Apollo who had only just stepped in the palace followed Delphin and moved before Poseidon saw him.

"Father, I do not need to go near a potential partner again because…"

She stopped, not sure how to place the words.

"Because?"

"Because Apollo never cheated on her." Three voices spoke at once and out of the shadows were none other than Aphrodite, Amphitrite and Calypso.

"CALYPSO!"

"I was just granted permission to see Percy by these two goddess. Surely since it is an "urgent" matter of love or break up-" Aphrodite failed to contain a sniffle. She despised that word with a passion.

"I was granted permission!" Calypso said letting her hands drops by her side. She clicked her tongue as she stared around the palace.

"Lord Poseidon, we have reason to believe that Nicole and Apollo were set up…"

"By whom may I ask?"

"Poseidon, I must warn you. The answer will shock you as much as it shocked me."

"Very well, who is it Aphrodite?"

"Well, we have reason to believe it's…" he turned around on the spot extracting all the encouragement on her fellow feminine faces.

"Poseidon, I think we must discuss this alone, the three of us, Percy you and Apollo."

"NOW WAIT ONE MOMENT!"

"Innocent until proven guilty Poseidon." Aphrodite's gaze seemed to burn through Poseidon like a flame eating away at a piece of paper. He sighed and motioned for the remaining creatures to go away so he can discuss matters with his daughter.

Apollo, realising it was safe swam out of hiding and headed straight to Percy. He was about to hug her when Poseidon's trident hit the floor between them.

"Not yet you won't." Poseidon hissed at Apollo. Cautiously, Apollo backed away and stood a bit away from Percy who kept staring at him with a longing stare. Apollo could only return the favour.

He couldn't help but feel as though Percy's face was a puzzle. Each part by itself meant nothing but together they are irresistible. Her smile wouldn't be the same without the glow of happiness that were noticeable around the rim of her eyes. Her hair couldn't tumble into place without her perfect neck to give it some shape. Her lips would look so flat and unappealing without her nose to elevate the top lip a little bit.

She was like a puzzle even the gods couldn't admire. She was like … a river that had its own characteristic but yet helped people reach within themselves and find out what they need, like what she did with Apollo. He looked into her face and suddenly he knew what he needed. He needed her and no one else. He wanted to yelled out in frustration, rub his hands through his hair and pace up and down the corridor but he remained still. His hands were itching for the feeling of Percy's smooth neck. He wanted to just stare into her eyes and see the familiar gleams of mischief, dancing like a star's reflection in water.

"So who is it you believe is framing Apollo?" At the mention of him name he cursed under his breathe in Ancient Greece. He hadn't cheated on Percy. He would never ever touch another lady the same way he touches Percy. He wanted to moan out in joy, he wanted her breath to travel down his skin like ripples in water after rain touches it.

"Poseidon, firstly you must know that I accept this and so should you. The evidence is overwhelmingly obvious!"

"WHO IN ZEUS' NAME IS IT?"

"Triton…" Percy squeaked.

"Triton… My own son would do this to me?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TO YOU?" Percy found her voice clogged up in her throat. Something seemed to push it free, unfortunately her voice was pushed too hard.

"Father, he wants me and only me to suffer. Not anyone else but me. Father he is… not like other males. He also hates me because I seem to get more attention than him!"

"But why your marriage?"

"Two reasons." Calypso hadn't spoken since she was introduced to Poseidon and almost everyone forgot she was there.

"One, Percy cares about Apollo so much it would kill her literally if he cheated on her…"

"And two?" Poseidon asked. Apollo stepped forward. His feet were not used to the waves rolling near them so he went into kneeling position.

"Uncle, Father whatever you want me to call you just listen to me for a minute." Poseidon looked at Apollo thoughtfully then nodded.

"I would give my life up again for Percy if she were to be happy. I would obey her every word. If she asked me to hug her, I would hug her. If she wanted blue pancakes in 3 minutes with a short play and of course a few haikus I would do it just for her. There is no one on this Earth I care for more than your daughter. I would never cheat on Priscilla Jackson."

Percy couldn't help but reach for her heart. Apollo was too sweet. He was like an overly cute puppy dog.

"So what you are saying is…"

"I haven't and I would never cheat on my future wife."

Apollo turned to Percy and smiled weakly. Her knees started to fail so she walked; she just walked towards Apollo and kneeled next to him. She place her hand under his chin and looked into his eyes. It was as though a thousand candles of hurt were flickering in his soul. She analysed his face for any signs of weakness or a possible shadow that would blow all those candles out. There was no such thing. Apollo's facial expression spoke only pure love and certain sadness. She moved a little bit forward and leaned in to kiss him. When they broke apart she whispered so faintly to him:

"I believe you."

**REMEMER REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWERS ARE WHAT KEEP THESE CHAPTERS COMING! See you next Wednesday/Tuesday **


	6. Chapter 6

**REMEMBER THE DISCLAIMER ****, JUST GOT BETTER! Missed school for one week though *cheeky grin***

**Chapter 6 **

"Just one, please?"

"No Apollo, Dad got really pissed when I kissed you in front of him."

"Just a peck… please…" His eyes were huge and round like a puppy. Percy giggled and looked behind her. Her father was pacing in the room where his throne stood.

"Just one peck!" Percy said seriously, holding one finger up to Apollo. He smiled and gently brushed his lips against Percy's.

"Thank you." He hugged her and buried her head into his shirt. He smelt a little like something burning but it was masked by the gentle touch of herbs.

"Apollo, please come here." Poseidon sounded weak and defeated. Apollo gave Percy a weak smile and walked to the door. With one last glance he shut it behind him.

Immediately, Percy fell back and landed on the edge of her bed. Calypso, Aphrodite and Amphitrite emerged from her bathroom and smiled.

"He will be fine, otherwise he has to answer to two goddess, an immortal being and his own daughter." Aphrodite said once she reached Percy and knelt next to her.

"I am just worried that the wedding will be interrupted. I don't want it to be delayed. I have waited nine months."

"Of course Percy. Poseidon cannot control you because you may be his daughter but you are a young lady. You are almost 17 years old. Soon you will be an adult. Just enjoy this time while you still can." Aphrodite continued speaking but Percy zoned out.

17? I am only 16 years old. I am getting married at 16 and I will have children probably before I am 18. Definitely before I am 21. Can my body handle it?

"Percy?"

"Hmm…?"

"Never mind, you're just a little distracted. I have the final sketch for your dress."

Percy gave her a curious glance as she opened a visual arts journal. Inside where dozens of venue designs, bridesmaid dresses and of course Percy's dress. Finally in the middle of the book was a dog tag.

"Whoa, that's my dress?" Aphrodite nodded probably holding a squeal of happiness.

The dress was a pure white dress with some silver and gold details from the waist up. It was a long sleeve and (Or at least Percy thought) the back was trailing behind her. Aphrodite had made some notes like _Pure Silk_ and _Bracelet – silver chain with sapphires._ The headdress was lined with red roses and the veil had Apollo's golden bow and Poseidon's sea green trident at the end.

In the middle was a sword Percy knew so well, she brought it with her into battle every time.

"Riptide?" She asked pointing at the sword. Aphrodite nodded and smiled, trying so hard to contain that squeal.

"Let it out Aphrodite…" Percy said in a _why? _Tone. She let out the loudest squeal Percy had ever heard.

"Um, well that's all very nice but can we focus on the issue at hand, what if Poseidon doesn't allow Percy to wed Apollo?" Amphitrite pointed out. Calypso had remained silent since the conversation in the throne room.

"He can't stop me from marrying Apollo, he gave his blessing at first he can't go back on his word. It's not right."

"Yes well it won't stop him…" A pleading look entered Percy's eyes. The three females sighed and smiled weakly.

"He will be fine, he is the god of truth after all. He cannot lie that easily."

"Yeah well he is the God of poetry and he is terrible at poetry!" Percy said letting out a small laugh.

Sudden silence was laid upon the room like a mother had just tucked her baby in their cot.

Great, now I am thinking about that!

"Percy, I think Apollo is coming." Calypso squeaked. The door opened and a grinning Apollo grabbed Percy from behind and picked her up. He span around the room with her screaming for him to let her go in between her fits of laughter.

"How about we celebrate? Your father has allowed me to marry you but in a few more months" He said proudly.

"I was actually going to have a Movie Night with everyone but I'm yours tomorrow!"

Aphrodite let out a cough that sounded like "wedding planning."

"I am the Wedding Plans' tomorrow." Apollo sighed, letting his shoulders sag.

"We'll do something nice tomorrow night. You go and have fun with Hermes and Ares and whoever else."

"Ok, do you need the house?"

"Yeah, I want Annabeth and Thalia to have a good look at it."

"Didn't they come a lot, you know when I …" He trailed off. A wave of sadness washed over Percy and a little piece of her happiness went with it once she recovered.

"No one really came, they have only seen downstairs." Apollo's house, like most houses had around two levels with a terrace. Annabeth and Thalia had only seen the ground level.

"Ok, I'll go over to Hermes' then." Percy smiled and she turned to her fellow female fighters. She allowed her eyes scan over them as she thought _I would be no where in life without my female fighters._

Percy couldn't help but allow a skip in her walk. She had never had a Movie Night with her friends, let alone goddess and immortal beings. She was squashed on the sofa in between Thalia and Annabeth. Calypso, Aphrodite, Amphitrite and Artemis all joined them.

They had wasted 15 minutes deciding between _Titanic, Letters to Juliet, The Lion King _and _Mean Girls._

The majority (Calypso, Percy and Amphitrite) agreed on Mean Girls.

Percy felt her stomach clench every time she laughed and everything was great. Soon the quotes flowed out of everyone's mouth. Apollo soon walked in on the scene.

"Hey?"

"Percy tell me, does his hair look sexy pushed back?" Annabeth asked approaching a confused Apollo

There was a dramatic pause.

"Your hair looks sexy pushed back."

Everyone laughed, Artemis then got up and smiled at everyone.

"Alright everyone report to bed!" They said goodbye and left.

"So was that fun?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah!" Percy replied.

"So… you want to do something a little more fun?"

"Sure…"

Apollo picked Percy up and took her to their room and closed the door behind them

**THIS IS WHERE THE LINE GOES**

*3 months later*

Percy had trouble getting up one day. She felt her stomach clench and she ran to the bathroom. She groggily went back to bed and looked at the time on Earth. _7:54 am_.

Morning Sickness? Nah, she couldn't be pregnant.

She lay in bed then turned to Apollo.

"Apollo?"

"Hmm?"

"Wake up sweetie."

"Hello Sea Princess."

"I need to go down to Earth."

"Why?"

"I have a headache…" Percy's nose scrunched up and her hand started to sweat.

"Percy?"

"I think I am pregnant…."

**APOLOGY! DOUBLE UPDATE! REMEMER REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWERS**


	7. Chapter 7

**REMEMBER THE DISCLAIMER ****  
**

**APOLOGY: DOUBLE UPDATE BECAUSE I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST WEEK, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOAD ON FRIDAY OR SATURDAY AEST!**

**Sorry for being slack, Assessments have been attacking me like Furies attacked Percy in the Lightning Thief **

**Chapter 7 **

Apollo was pacing up and down the living room. Percy held her stomach.

"I am going to be a father?"

"Yes."

"ALRIGHT!" He fist pumped the air. Percy almost fell of the sofa with surprise. Apollo wanted the child.

"Wait, we don't even know…"

"I'll call Artemis! OH ZEUS I COULD BE A FATHER!" Percy let out a good natured laugh and Apollo swooped down and kissed Percy.

"I have to tell Ares, and Hermes oh and I can't wait to see the look of dad's face!"

"But what about-" Apollo ran to the door and slammed it.

"Artemis…" Percy decided to Iris Message Artemis and she came over.

"Yeah you are definitely pregnant!"

"Can you tell which gender?"

"I am not sure but it's most likely a male."

"Wow, a child. Can I handle it?" Percy flopped back on the bed.

"Well you will be a goddess so it won't hurt as much but there still will be pain so I imagine you can handle it." Artemis smiled encouragingly sitting next to Percy's left foot.

"You can do it." She said holding her hands and looking into her eyes.

"Thank you, you will be a great aunt… and I am sorry it's not a girl."

"That's fine, maybe someone else but no one is standing out…"

"Well, I'll discuss it with Apollo, maybe 1 child is too little. 2 would be perfect."

"Well thank you for thinking of me."

"You are going to be my sister. Between us when have to make Apollo remember that we are in control."

Artemis let out a laugh and smiled as she left the room. "Bye Percy."

Percy smiled as she left.

Percy stayed in the same position for a while then finally got up and changed into some comfortable pants and a shirt. She couldn't believe that in a few months she would be married with a child.

She must have stood there in front of the mirror for a long time because Apollo was home. He had the same goofy smile plastered on his face as he picked Percy up and swung her around and brought her down for a kiss.

"I am so happy, I can't believe how excited I am. I'm going to be a husband and father in the same year!"

"Well I can't blame you for being excited, but would the process of me becoming a goddess effect the baby?"

"No, the baby will not be affected. Only your brain and heart will be altered."

"Ok, that's a relief."

"So, do you want to tell our parents?"

"Sure, why not?" Percy shrugged as Apollo left to get the chariot ready. Percy didn't feel sluggish or tired. She needed something to eat. She went to the kitchen and looked for some blue cupcakes. At least the cravings hadn't started yet.

Percy groaned, as she looked at the blue cupcake liners that cushioned her. She tried to get up but she slipped on a liner and fell back on her cupcake liner bed. She groaned again. Apollo opened the door and laughed at the sight. He offered her his hand and she smiled as he pulled her up and kissed her temple.

"Well, I guess there aren't any blue cupcakes left."

"Ha, yeah I was pretty hunger…"

"Well do you have room for dinner?"

"Um… maybe, what's for dinner?"

"Well there is beef r-" Percy ran to the kitchen and brought the dish to the table. She grabbed two plates and sat down to eat. Apollo, chuckling joined her as their conversation drifted off the like smoke from the evening candles.

Percy

* * *

*One Week Later*

"Percy, come on quickly!" Percy watched as her hair was straightened and braided. Thalia stood with her arms crossed and her back on the doorframe.

"Now Thalia, perfection is important on one's wedding day!" Aphrodite said as she added some pearl like pins to my headdress. Percy had gone with Aphrodite's wonderful dress. It was a little tight under the arms but the veil was just too pretty.

Thalia muttered something about not being married when finally Annabeth came in.

"Here." She placed a sugar cube in Percy's glove. Annabeth kissed her cheek in a friendly manner as her eyes filled with tear slightly.

"Are you crying?"

"Maybe, you have been like a younger sister to me. It's like I'm saying goodbye…"

"I thought you were the smart one Wise Girl." Percy turned back to the mirror and gapped in awe. It was her day and she was fabulous.

"I care about you Seaweed Brain. You are like a lost lion cub but now you have grown into a majestic, graceful lioness."

Percy couldn't say anything but "Better not let Apollo hear you speaking his language!"

Annabeth laughed as the door revealed another smiling face. Poseidon looked upon his daughter, his eyes full of pride and joy. The anxiety and age had vanished from his face and now he looked like he was a newborn child, wrinkle free and carefree. Great, the baby metaphors again.

"Are you ready?" Poseidon asked.

"I wish I could really prove I was." Poseidon smiled and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"You have proven to be ready in battle. This is just a wedding. You will be fine…"

"Thank you … Father." Poseidon sighed in relief and smiled. Linking her arm in his, the walked slowly down the carpet. The music was produced from an enchanted orchestra (Possibly Apollo's doing) and Percy took in every detail. Then her husband. She faced his back, although she couldn't see his face she could feel the excited grin creeping up on his face as the steps came closer and closer. He finally turned and Percy almost stopped in his tracks.

Apollo's hair was swept to one side unlike his usual messy, his blue eyes stood out against the blue tie. His charming smile never dropped or faltered, it remained still and perfect. Percy was left breathless as she let go of her father's hand and received a kiss on the cheek. When she touched Apollo's arm the whole world melted like her heart and it felt like they were alone, allowed to explore the depths of each other's eyes, allowed to forget the baby, the marriage or even the many people who had gathered there. It was their day and they were fabulous.


	8. Chapter 8

**REMEMBER THE DISCLAIMER **

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY SOON And my present for you guys it the ending so I will update about 2 -3 times a week now because you guys are just like "UPDATE!" and I say "Patience Child." And then you are like "You did not just call me a child." Or "Patience is not a strong point for me." So just for you guys I will update more often and holidays yeah! Sorry for the long author's note. **

**Chapter 8**

Blackjack and another white Pegasus came with the carriage trailing behind them. Percy heard him say something she couldn't repeat.

"I don't know how long it is!" She whispered fiercely at the Black Pegasus' ear. He whined but allowed the sun god to climb onto the carriage.

The waved at everyone and she threw the bouquet high up in the air and it soon landed in the hands of Calypso. Percy felt a gasp escape her mouth as the immortal being smiled widely as though she wanted to scream _Finally_.

* * *

Percy stood before the throne room. Her eye anxiously scanning the faces before her. She sighed and closed her eyes when a comforting pair of arms hugged her. Apollo looked at her with an encouraging smile and took his throne next to Artemis.

"Priscilla, come forward." Zeus' voice boomed in a business like tone. She obeyed and kneed before him.

"Drink from this goblet. You will no longer be known as Percy Jackson, you will be now known as Lady Priscilla, goddess of weather, tides and sunrays." Percy took one sip of the golden substance, neither liquid nor solid, and felt her body grow a little in height. She felt her finger tingle and her eyes go heavy. The goblet would have fallen if Zeus did not catch it. She looked around at the faces for any signs of worry. No worry was present except for Percy's. Apollo's eyes had the usual golden rays shine among his blue eyes. His smiled making Percy smile back and her worry vanish.

A golden aura seemed to burst out of her veins, but it wasn't painful. It was like someone was writing pleasant words on her heart. It was a good pain.

Finally, she collapsed and she looked around at the faces. All smiling at her, pride upon their face.

"Welcome Lady Priscilla, you are now immortal."

* * *

Baby showers on Mount Olympus are very … glamorous or maybe it was just because Aphrodite organised the whole thing.

Percy was upon a golden throne (not in the usual throne room) with Apollo standing proudly next to her. She was currently 8 months into her pregnancy and it was noticeable. Apollo kept telling her that it wasn't appearance but personality that matter to him. Percy scoffed at this comment causing Annabeth, Thalia and Artemis to burst out laughing.

Everyone Percy knew was present. Even Triton who was even sourer towards Percy than before but she didn't mind. Something about Triton, something she admired. His determination she guessed.

Zeus and Hera were the first to provide their gift. It was a celestial bronze trident with Apollo's symbol on the tips. Where the three points met, another symbol was there. A tidal wave and a sword.

"Whose symbol is that?"

"Yours of course!" Hera laughed. Percy thanked them and motioned for the next person.

Poseidon produced a clam. Amphitrite smiled sweetly and opened it. A smooth white pearl lay on the tongue.

"It is a device to see the future." On the shell was Percy's symbol yet again.

Hades and Persephone came forward with a black Stygian Iron with Percy's symbol upon it.

"Just for when they need it." Percy had never seen Hades smile like he did just then.

The rest of the present were music boxes, enchanted bottles of potion. Aphrodite even gave a potion for Percy to take so the child would be beauty inside and out. She took it immediately.

Only Artemis was left with all her hunters. Thalia beamed at Percy and was allowed to run and give her a hug. Artemis came forward with a glass vial.

"This is for childbirth. You will still feel pain but it wouldn't be too hard to handle. It will feel like you scratch your stomach lightly. "

"Thank you Artemis. You have been too good to me. You as well Aphrodite." Aphrodite beamed at Percy.

"Without you I wouldn't be the person I am today."

"Thank you, Lady Priscilla."

Percy was lying if she said she almost burst out laughing when Annabeth came and addressed her as "Lady Priscilla"

"So what are you the goddess of my lady?"

"My main roles are Tides and Weather. My other roles are clouds, rain, rainbows, light, ice and language."

"Language?"

"Mainly because I am fluent in the languages of all sea creatures and horses… well the horse family."

"So what language can you speak now?"

"Well everything although I hate speaking the language of olives. They just scream at me."

"Olives? You can speak to olives?"

"You can too, you just never tired." Percy smirked a little as a stunned Annabeth turned to face Athena.

"Out of all things, Olives? Can't I speak old English or Hebrew?"

"Why Hebrew?" Percy blurted out, as Athena was about to answer.

"Because that is the language the bible was initially written in. It is one of the most important books in the modern world's literature."

"Annabeth, you can speak all texts in books. Even made up ones."

"So I can speak Hebrew and Old English and Latin and –"

"Yes, yes child." Annabeth, satisfied, turned back to Percy.

"From everyone at Camp." Annabeth passed a simple black box. Percy looked at her.

"It's not like Pandora's box is it?"

"No Percy, it has all the world's greatest fears and horrors. Seaweed Brain." Sarcasm overflowed in her sentence.

Percy held her breath as she opened the box. Inside was the same necklace Annabeth and Percy had from camp but instead of the millions of beads that were on their necklaces, a single seashell shaped bead was hung upon the thread.

"You are probably wondering who did what, well here goes. "The Poseidon cabin picked the seashell we were modelling from. Demeter's cabin added some pressed flowers inside. Ares' did nothing but scoff. We just added the book quotes. Apollo's cabin made the actual seashell. Hephaestus added some weird metal thing inside the locket. Aphrodite's cabin did something I honestly don't want to know and Thalia placed some type of enchantment on it."

"You never cease to amaze me Wise Girl."

"You're welcome. Oh and Chiron added something you might like on the inside."

Percy eagerly opened the locket. There was Apollo's symbol on one side and the other was Percy's symbol. Beside their symbol were some pressed flowers. There was a sudden scent that smelt like Apollo's hair, the burnt smell covered up by the delicate scent of herbs… this is what the Aphrodite cabin added.

"It's so beautiful." Was all Percy could muster.

"I'm glad you like it." Annabeth stood up and said her goodbyes. Before she left Annabeth stopped. She turned back and yelled:

"PERCY! DON'T BE A SEAWEED BRAIN GODDESS!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember the Disclaimer The bold word is the 10000 word**

"Percy, can you hear me?" Apollo's voice echoed to the back of Percy's head as she replied with a nod. She was in labour and even though she felt little pain it was the position she was in. It was so uncomfortable. She had to have her legs apart and her whole body laying down but she couldn't sleep.

Her breathing became heavy and her eyelids no longer exist. Her sea green eyes ached and itched but all that mattered was the feeling in her stomach area. The fact there was a little version of herself in their, of her and Apollo, she couldn't get over it.

There was a stretching sensation, almost ticklish, causing Percy to gulp. It was coming. Would it be a girl? Will it like poetry? Will it be good at poetry? Will is love the ocean? So many questions came flooding through her head; she almost didn't realise the child was out. Apollo had his hands wrapped around the baby child. Percy sat up a little as Apollo came towards her.

"It's a boy." He said proudly.

"I think Trident is a good name."

"Yes. Trident is a good name." Hermes and Ares appeared at the doorway. Apollo couldn't hide his delight; his smile seemed to make the sun shine brighter. Wait, it did.

"So, this is your Lil' Triton?" Ares asked

"No, Trident!" Percy said with mock offense. Ares was just so captivated by the little boy in Percy's arms. His eyes just seemed to dance as he looked down at the little boy.

"Apollo, I want to bless him."

"Ares that would be-"

"No, I want to BLESS him." Apollo froze.

"A… are you sure?"

"Yes." Percy was confused. Apollo seemed to stare Ares down but he didn't flinch.

"**Alright**, Percy let Ares hold Trident. He won't hurt him." Percy passed Trident to Ares.

Ares' eyes glowed red and a beam seemed to enter Trident. Percy tried to reach for her baby but Apollo held her back.

"He won't hurt him, I know." Percy was speechless.

What was happening?

Finally, Trident glowed a little and Ares' eyes stopped glowing. He handed the baby to Apollo.

"May I present, Lord Trident, God of Attack, Weaponry, Defence and …" He paused and looked at Percy.

"Storms." He finished and left. Hermes had big eyes the whole time. Apollo looked at the child and Percy.

Finally, Hermes broke the silence.

"Why couldn't I bless him?" He whined

"I ASKED FIRST!" Ares' voice boomed down the hall.

Apollo looked uncertainly at Percy. Percy was still speechless, in awe of Apollo's decision, which she found very unApollo like.

"So what is his symbol?" A smiled cracked on Apollo's face as Percy smiled back. Together they embraced the child in their arms.

* * *

It had been a while since Trident's birth and nothing could have been better. Well actually yes, it could.

Apollo and Percy had spent more time with Trident and brought him to the underwater palace. Triton must have fell in love with Trident and couldn't help but spend more time with Percy. This was his way of saying sorry.

Triton, after Apollo, had become Trident's favourite person, even before both his grandfathers.

It was time for Sally's annual Christmas Party only this time it was different. It was at Camp Half Blood and it wasn't Sally's idea, it was Chiron's idea.

No one went home for the Christmas holidays, even the hunters dropped by for a while.

Percy, Thalia and Annabeth lay on the grass near the lake. Percy remembered life before Apollo came and made her a new heart. She remembered the sorrow and pain she suffered and the constant emotions and conflicting with herself. She only wished it had stopped earlier.

Then Apollo came and with him rainbows and sunshine followed. She was amazed at the amount of happiness he brought into her life.

"So, what do you want to do?" We all looked at each other and smirked. They ran to the Poseidon Cabin (#3) and looked to see if there was anyone there. They jumped onto Percy's bed and started singing:

_T: Saw my way through Olympus_

_A: Guided by a lightening bolt_

_P: I can__'__t tell where the journey will end_

_All: But I know where to start_

_T: They tell me I__'__m too young to understand_

_A: They say I__'__m caught up in a prophecy _

_P: Well life will pass me by _

_All: If I don__'__t open up my eyes_

_All: I__'__ll find the answers inside me _

_T: So wake me up when it__'__s blown over_

_A: When I__'__m wiser and I__'__m older _

_P: All this time I__'__ve been finding myself _

_All: When I didn__'__t know I was lost _

_P: I held the weight of the sky_

_A: When I only got two hands_

_T: Hope I get a chance to travel the ancient world _

_All: I have all my plans _

_P: I wish that I could remain immortal _

_A: Not afraid I__'__ll lose a fight _

_T: Life__'__s a war made for everyone _

_All: And (Apollo/Michael/Hunting) is the prize!_

_T: So wake me up when it__'__s blown over_

_A: When I__'__m wiser and I__'__m older_

_P: All this time I__'__ve been finding myself _

_All: When I didn__'__t know I was lost_

_I didn__'__t know I was a hero__… __I didn__'__t know I was a hero__… __I didn__'__t know I was a hero_

A single clap rung in the room as they finished and collapsed on the bed. Apollo was leaning on the doorframe. I don't know what came over Percy but she ran to him and kissed him. He was definitely caught by surprise. Annabeth and Thalia laughed and soon the whole of the Poseidon cabin gathered outside to see two immortal beings kissing. They definitely did not ruin the moment.

* * *

**Ok I know by doing this I am breaking more than one rule in the Fanfiction Pledge but honestly I need to say this. Hey guys, I am sorry to disappoint you but I will not be making another book about Percy and Apollo... or am I?**

**YES I AM! BUT! It will be from two POVs. You know one person already but the other person will be introduced soon. I will do about 5 - 7 more chapters in Sun and Light and then my next book (War and Night) will be coming out hopefully but November 12th but who knows? **

**Also, I am soooo sorry for the lack of updating. I have no excuse except my creative juices were not flowing and for the last week I felt a little bit like... i don't know I didn't have much passion left but with BoO coming out all the passion has come back and yeah! I will be updating weekly and it will either be Wednesday or Friday OR EVEN BOTH! **

**So yeah to summarise, there will be a new book and I will be updating weekly again and enjoy BoO!**

**~ Demigod-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian(Merlian-Shadowhuntering-Writer) I would include that but there is no space D:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Remember the Disclaimer HORRAY FOR BoO COMING OUT! ONE SPOILER: Nico gets with one of the Apollo children I mentioned a bit in Kisses and Arrows and Showering me with Praise. Message me if you ship them! Or if you want to know who but I honestly thought it would be Nico x Malcolm but ok…**

**Chance of Wednesday Update: 85% chance **

Apollo was always laid back. As they left the camp behind to check on Trident (because they were worried parents) Apollo suggested taking the long way because unlike Percy he wasn't worried, no panicking. Percy was indeed panicking about her baby boy. If anything happened to him she would never forgive herself or worse she would be depressed for the rest of her life.

Her worried nature seemed to make her tired easily and soon she was sleeping. When she awoke she saw Apollo as he was singing a song.

"Lady, running down to the riptide taken away-"

"from the dark side, I wanna be your left hand man…" Apollo looked back and smiled.

"You're not a man!"

"And your sword isn't called Riptide!"

"Do you trust me?" Apollo asked. Percy nodded.

"Close your eyes…" She obeyed. Apollo gently lifted her up as they both moved to the front of the car. Soon they were standing on the front of the car with their hands outstretched and their hands entwined.

"Open." He whispered in her ear.

Percy opened her eyes and realised what he had done. She sighed; Apollo was really obsessed with some of his children. She did have the urge to yell "Jack I'm flying,"

"Say it!" Apollo whispered in her ear.

"Say what?"

"Say it but instead of Jack say Fred."

Wha- oh right. He can read minds.

"FRED I'M FLYING." Percy yelled imitating Rose.

"If you jump, I jump." Apollo said dramatically. Their hands were spread out like wings and Percy couldn't't help but think of how stupid they looked but still it was really romantic in a funny way.

"I mean it though, if you jump I jump." Apollo said once they sat down. Percy was pleased at how he managed to fly the chariot without his hands but it was probably a cool power she didn't't know about.

"I would too Apollo, you know I would."

**LINE**

When they reached their house Percy ran up and sighed. Nicole sat in the nursery gentling cuddling the little baby boy.

"Thank you Nicole, I knew you don't particularly like social gatherings." Nicole nodded and handed the child to Percy.

"It's not my socially awkward nature Percy, it's just I want someone to like me."

"Well Nicole that's great as long as it's not Apollo or Michael I am happy for you."

"It isn't, it's Malcolm."

Percy looked up in shock.

"Malcolm! But he is so… so…"

"Amazing?"

"No, annoyingly big brotherish to Annabeth. He is super overprotective of her and almost killed Michael when he wanted to marry her. You should have seen his face."

"I imagine it looked amazing?" Percy was too stunned to sigh.

Nicole laughed, "Isn't that how people who are in love talk like?"

"I guess, it doesn't suit you though." She laughed again. Apollo's head popped from the doorframe.

"I heard laughter, what is so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Say bye to Trident. We'll be back in a few hours and then we can take you and Trident to Camp."

Nicole seemed flustered.

"Oh no, I don't think I should come…"

"No of course you should, you are family after all." She looked defeated. Trident pulled the sleeve of her shirt and started to laugh. Percy and Apollo smiled at him.

"Okay, maybe for a little bit."

**LINE**

"Operation Malcolm and Nicole in position Wise Girl?" Mindlinks were the best way, despite the unrealistic chance Nicole may hack it then we will be fine.

"You bet Seaweed Brain, Pinecone Face you in position."

"Why did you bring me into this? I hate the forest!"

"Well look on the bright side Thalia, you can meet your relatives!" Percy was too excited about Nicole's possible relationship to worry about Thalia's death threats.

Gods of Olympus, Aphrodite was rubbing off on her… APHRODITE!

"Guys, what if we ask for Aphrodite's help?"

"THAT IS… not a bad idea…" Annabeth finished after carefully analysing the suggestion.

Percy snickered silently and ran to one of her favourite goddess, Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite… we need some help in your area of expertise."

"Oh! Is it Apollo? Now he loves puppies so-"

"No no, wait he likes puppies?"

"Yes!"

"Well it's not me but a certain daughter of Hades…" She nodded in Nicole's direction. Aphrodite made an "o" face and nodded.

"Here is what you do…"

**LINE**

"Malcolm, I left a shoe at the lakeside. Can you go and get it?"

Malcolm grumbled. "Why me?"

"Because you are the best brother that ever lived and you are totally awesome and smarter than me?"

"Fine." He started kicking the dirt as he walked towards the lake.

Percy and Aphrodite had been tampering with Nicole's clothes. Soon her t-shirt and jeans were transformed into a sparkling black sleeveless dress with a low riding v neck.

Malcolm picked up Annabeth's black shoe and was about to leave when a slight sparkle caught his eye.

Nicole Di Angelo was standing before him.

"Oh hey Nicole."

"Hey Malcolm, you can call me Nico. Everyone does."

What is it with girls and having guyish nicknames? Like seriously first Percy then Nicol- Nico. Before you know it I'll tell everyone to call me Mali! If that is a girl's name… urgh nevermind.

"So Nicol… I mean Nico, what are you doing out here in the cold?"

"Just thinking." There was silence.

"Malcolm, do you think I'm pretty?" It seemed like a reasonable question. Annabeth always asked Malcolm whether she was pretty and he always told her that his enemy list has grown because half the guys think she is pretty.

Nicole had a dark beauty. She had nice black hair that was shoulder length and her eyes were a pretty shape but it was thrown off by the darkness of her irises. She had a pretty nice shaped nose and her mouth was thin and reddish and she had a pale complexion. She was a lot like the real life version of Snow White, a mortal fairytale.

"You are beautiful in a different way, like Black Beauty. She was a dark horse whose mother was a pretty white horse and then-"

Malcolm probably spend the next 20 minutes telling Nicole the story of Black Beauty. Sometimes in the middle, they were both sitting with their legs folded under their bodies; both of them rest the weight of themselves on their right hands.

"And that's the story." Malcolm realised how close he was to Nicole. For once he saw the daughter of Hades eyes shine a little in the moonlight as though Artemis had blessed them for that one moment.

"That's a beautiful story Malcolm. Thank you I feel pretty already." She was girly when she said; she more chanted it like it was a hymn or prayer.

"You're welcome." Malcolm continued to stare into her deep eyes. Honestly he could not describe the feeling he felt when reached forward for her hand. He may not know her that well but by Aphrodite, Nico suddenly felt like a blessing.

"Are you cold?" She shook her head slowly. He tilted his head ever so slightly to the right to examine her from a different angle.

It was all about were the light hit whenever you had to draw a picture that made it perfect. Da Vinci knew this and drew perfectly with a silverpoint and never made so much as a mistake because he examined his subject with care and then made his mark. Not the other way around.

I guess that was what Malcolm is doing. Percy was still sitting there holding Aphrodite's mouth to prevent from squealing.

Then Malcolm made his mark. He got up and Nico placed a hand on her right cheek. He kissed her cheek!

"I think I know how the dogs feel when Caesar Millian is near. They feel loved." Nicole said directing it at Percy but Aphrodite swooped down like an eagle and swung her prey around in her arms. Nico.

Percy couldn't help but laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

**REMEMBER DISCLAIMER ****, A little bit more M rated only because of some Adult Themes. Sorry I thought I uploaded it on Wednesday but I was rereading Kisses and Arrows (Like I like to do a lot) and I realised that I hadn't upload Chapter 11! SORRY!**

**Chance of Friday Update: 75%**

**Chapter 11**

When they returned to the party, Percy had not stopped giggling. Apollo simply raised an eyebrow to make her crack out in crazy laughter.

"Percy? Are you ok?" He had a _what are you up too _Tone and Percy just laughed even harder. She thought her lungs would burst.

"Percy?" She forced herself to stop laughing and look into Apollo's playful eyes.

"Aphrodite…Nicole…Malcolm…" She choked out in between laughs.

"Percy, did you try to set up Nicole and Malcolm with Aphrodite's help?"

"Maybe…" She had stopped laughing and her body language simply said _Innocent_.

Her eyes were huge, her hands were clasped together and by her side and she swayed a little bit like a schoolgirl.

"Ok… you will forgot it ever happened and move on. Understood?"

"Yes Mum!" Sally popped up, her hair elegantly pulled back in a bun,

"You called?"

"No, it was sarcasm!" Percy said back one hand cupped around her mouth. Apollo smiled then looked at the ground.

"You are too much Priscilla Jackson, you really are!"

"Well Lord Apollo so are you!"

**LINE**

The Camp had made temporary cabins for Christmas so that the gods and goddess and mortal parents could stay over Christmas. The barrier had allowed each mortal parents to enter whenever they needed.

That night Percy was in her small cabin, which she shared with Apollo. It was decorated with gold details and aquamarine stonewalls. The floor was a simply blue with both their symbol in a circle in the middle of the room.

Percy sighed and wondered how life had become like this, but there was something missing. She wanted a girl she could talk to everyday but yet she would listen to her advice on life.

_What if I want a daughter?_ A daughter? It had been only 6 months since Trident's birth. Should she try with Apollo?

"Percy?" She jumped. Apollo was sitting on the bed, unnoticed till now by Percy. Trident was sleeping silently in his little cot.

"Apollo, I think I want a daughter…" Apollo smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that."

She was engulfed by his body and felt those tingles until they finally fell asleep 30 minutes later.

**LINE**

Percy was too impatient. She had tried and tried with Apollo but still the mortal tests would say no, Artemis would say no and the Fates said no.

She had been called for the Spring Solstice only a month after she told Apollo what she wished for.

"It has come to our attention that some Titans have survived the attack and have consulted Gaea to recreate Kronos. They have been partially successful, but there will be war…" The room was silent. Percy was not an Olympian but since she was not only Apollo's wife but also the Heroine of Olympus she was given a place in Olympus.

"So war?" Ares seemed eager and pulled out his spear.

"Yes Ares, war. When will they reach brother?" Poseidon looked carefully at Percy and Apollo. Trident would be forced to fight. Percy couldn't help but cry silently.

Her little boy was going to fight.

No, how could this happen?

"Probably 2 – 3 days Poseidon. We must defeat them."

"Well duh!" Percy said her angry getting the best of her.

"Look Percy-"

"No, I know Trident will have to fight…"

"No, you see you will have to have another child…"

Percy's eyes popped out of her sockets.

"WHAT?" She and Apollo said in sync.

"You need to have a child that can fight and is purely god." Hermes explained

"But Trident is purely god, isn't he?" Percy questionly looked at Apollo who shrugged.

"Trident was already within you before the ceremony of you becoming a goddess which unfortunately does not change the child within…" Hermes trailed off.

"But 2 -3 days!" She protested.

"You just need to get my blessing sis, then you can have the child whenever." Artemis said for once looking at her nails in deep interest.

"So you can bear me a full god or goddess as a child in 2 -3 days?" She hugged Artemis who hazardously patted her head.

"So now?"

"Yeah sure." Artemis and Percy left the throne room leaving the gods to discuss battle plans.

"So Percy, there is a catch to this."

"I knew it, what is it?"

"You can no longer have any children."

**LINE**

It was the frontline of battle. Percy had Riptide in hand and one of her many shields.

Apollo was behind her with Artemis, their arrows at the ready.

Poseidon was in the very front with Zeus on his left and Hades on Zeus' left. Again the thought _family _came into Percy's head as the horizon became more than landscapes.

Just outside Camp, every single demigod, god, centaur , satyr and nymph was waiting for the enemy to strike.

It was to sudden.

Caught among the battle, Percy looked back at her family. She spotted Poseidon and Zeus bring a titan down, Apollo and Artemis fighting another titan, but one blonde hair girl with stormy grey eyes and a black haired girl with clear blue eyes approached her.

"Nice to see you again."

Screams and yells of pain were heard miles away.

"Yeah, I love spending my wedding anniversary fighting titans." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"Haha, no time for jokes!"

A pain streaked through Percy body. She dropped to the floor. Annabeth knelt down as Thalia shield them with Aegis.

"Percy?"

"Artemis!" Artemis immediately ran followed by Apollo, but there was too much war. Percy screamed and screamed in pain. Annabeth and Thalia, forced to carry her to an isolated spot then leaving her with some water nymphs before heading back into battle.

"Artemis, what is going on?" Apollo was too worried about Percy to think about the millions of titans heading their way. Artemis' eyes told him everything but he didn't want to … no need to believe it.

"Percy, she is having the baby."


	12. Chapter 12

**Remember the disclaimer ****J And I replaced the other chapter because a few people pointed out Percy was a goddess…. I have no excuse so yeah you can blame me... unless you count rushing the chapter because I want to not drag the process out as an excuse then I do not have an excuse. **

**Chapter 12**

Honestly, Apollo was stunned at the news he received at the meeting. In only 2 – 3 days he was going into battle while Percy would be giving birth.

Percy was going to cry. She was not sure why but the tears were on the verge of falling.

They went back to their house and Apollo walked to their room. He sat on his side and had his face in his palm.

"Apollo?"

"Please Percy, I just want to register this information…"

"How do you-"

"PERCY SHUT UP!" He turned back to see her face pale.

"Percy…." She ran out the room and Apollo remained in his spot. He cursed in Ancient Greek.

"STUPID!" He hit his head and he hopelessly let his head flop.

Percy meanwhile was outside walking slowly towards her chariot.

Hephaestus gave her a chariot a while back. It was decorated with waves and a black Pegasus on the front. Blackjack was waiting.

_Hey boss… hey why the sad face?_

"Take me to Camp please Blackjack."

He obeyed and he landed in her spot. She had not been there for a while now. She let herself cry once she was settled in the spot. She held the jewelled rose she was to give Apollo on their wedding day.

Why didn't she? She was afraid things were going too fast. She hadn't even looked at her own rose since that day Annabeth told her about her child. Of course she had had the child, its just Percy had been too busy to even Iris Message Annabeth or Thalia.

Now that she thought about it, she spent the last few months in the house taking care of the world and of course Trident. Now there is to be war and everything and she can't even pop into her friends house and see her child?

It was too much for Percy and for one small second she regretted marrying Apollo.

"No, you love him."

"Percy, we meet again."

Percy turned around and got up immediately.

"I'm warning you, I am a god now Will. Nothing you can do can stop me…" She held riptide in her hand. Behind her a perfect storm was brewing.

"Now Percy… or should I call you mum?" Will Solace smirked as Percy gasped. _Why did he have to bring that up?_

Her mind flashback to when Will "kissed" her. Honestly, she had forgotten that that ever happened.

She lowered her sword.

"Will, why are you doing this? Why are you hurting your father and I so much? Why-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE YOU ARE MY MOTHER." Percy froze.

"MY FATHER ABANDONNED MY MOTHER AND I. HE DIDN'T EVEN GIVE HER MONEY! HE JUST USED HER AND THREW HER AWAY!"

"WILL SHUT UP, YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE! I WAS A DEMIGOD TOO!" His evil smirk seemed to light up again.

"Yes you were. You don't know how life has been for the last year Percy. Everyone is going mad, even your closet friends…"

Behind him, Michael Yew emerged.

"You haven't done anything to help us Percy. Annabeth is at home crying because you haven't contacted her since your wedding. We are all crazy down here because no one has bothered to contact us. You have cut us off."

"Michael… no please, it's just been really busy with the weather and –"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT PERCY! ANNABETH IS YOUR FRIEND… or was at least."

Michael motioned for someone to emerge behind him. She gasped at the god that was present before her.

"Triton, you traitor."

"Shove it Priscilla, let's see how you feel if you never see light again…" Percy just went wild. The weather seemed to be, like said before, a perfect storm. She just kept on throwing stuff at the three traitors before her, but nothing worked.

"What?"

"I gave these two a sip from the cup… the very same cup you drank from Percy."

Percy was shocked, like purely shocked. She reached for the stress ball Poseidon had given her only a year ago. She squeezed it and rammed it through, but there was something else there.

"And I took them for a bath in the River Styx, we have come prepared Percy, you obviously haven't"

Then she ran. Percy ran towards her chariot and yelled out to Blackjack.

_I'm coming boss!_ He galloped forward only to fly and Percy grabbed the back of the chariot.

She sent another round of weather mania and climbed into her chariot.

She looked over camp. It was deserted, completely.

_Oh Hades, what have we done._

She rode onwards to Olympus not forgetting the deserted camp that wrenched her heart.


	13. Author's Note

**Can I just acknowledge that in the last few weeks … no months I have been very slack and I just want to apologise as this is not a fun experience for you guys and I am becoming very… forgetful (No I don't have amnesia) about small and bigger details, so I just want to tell you that if you want me to delete the story, tell me and I will delete Sun and Light and I will start again. If you don't then tell me and I will tally up the results. Either way, I will be updating more often and I am sorry for not being a great author.**

**Can I just say two more things?**

**Sorry for this Author's note in the middle of the book (I'M BREAKING A RULE IN THE FANFIC PLEDGE!)**

**And I REALLY REALLY appreciate your criticism because you guys really know what I have done worry and whether it's obvious or not I really appreciate, and I always love it when you guys say you love the book because I love writing in and no matter what it comes out as, I LOVE THIS BOOK because it's the first fanfiction I really loved writing.**

Thank you guys again, 

**~ Harmony Grace (My Author Name) **


	14. Chapter 13

**Remember the Disclaimer, no need for a long **

**Chapter 13**

Percy was just a mess. When she reached her house, she opened the door and Apollo embraced her. She shook him off and walked to the living room.

"Percy-"

"Shush." She said a little to harshly. She picked up a gold dramacha and said:

"Goddess Iris, accept my offering. Annabeth Chase, New Jersey."

The mist soon showed a young lady with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Oh, hello Percy."

"Annabeth, I was wondering if I could come over to see your … child?"

"Do you even know what gender my child is?"

"No Wise Girl but-"

"You have no right to call me that anymore Lady Priscilla." The last two words were said with pure mock respect. She didn't yell but it had the same sharp yet cold effect

"Annabeth, I know I don't know your child's name, gender or even what it looks like, but I just want to apologise. Please can I come over."

Annabeth's facial expression didn't change.

"Bring Apollo, I want to talk to someone who has ACTUALLY visited me."

Percy nodded.

The mist disappeared and Percy had her head in her palm. She looked up to Apollo who looked at Percy with confusion.

"Percy, what's happened? You haven't been yourself for a long time."

Percy continued to stare at Apollo in dismay.

"What do you mean I haven't been myself for a long time."

"Well, ever since we had the incident… you haven't been the same. You get annoyed easily, you ran off without me knowing and you haven't said you love me for a long time…" The last bit pained Apollo to say but it was true.

Percy hadn't said "I Love you." In a long time. "You haven't even said I look like Finnick Odair. Why?" Apollo continued.

Percy sighed. "Sometimes, the world just seems to turn against me and something just pops up and I can't do anything fun anymore. I haven't even seen my own friends. I didn't even dance with Annabeth and Thalia at the Christmas Party because I forgot! What type of person have I become! I haven't even taken Trident to visit mum!"

"Why didn't you take me to see Annabeth?" Apollo shrugged.

"I just fly over their house, it wasn't exactly planned and you were too busy with the planning for the war, I mean come on, the last few months we have been expecting this and now there is no hope."

Trident, who because he was a god, had grown quickly overnight and he looked like a 12 year old.

"Mum, are you ok?" Apollo exchanged glances with Percy.

"Yes Trident, I'm ok. We are just going to see your aunt Annabeth."

"Really? Ok."

All three of them were soon inside the Cherry Red Maserati heading towards New Jersey.

_The last time I was in this car, I was doing a cheesy impression of Rose, now there is not even a smile._

Trident was sensing the mood of the car and realised how… deadly it was. It was like a poison wafting from his parents and choking him silently to death.

"So will I ever drive this car dad?" Usually his dad would be all-protective over his "baby" and Percy would laugh.

Apollo ignored him making the poisonous silence even more deadly. When they arrived at New Jersey, Trident looked at the house with awe.

It was made from marble with beautifully decorated columns and windows.

"Annabeth always had a good eye for architecture." Percy said, almost smiling at her son's amazed gaze.

As she knocked on the door, Annabeth opened the door. Behind her was the most beautiful girl Trident had ever seen.

Percy on the other hand saw a mini version of Annabeth but instead she had blue eyes, similar to Apollo's and Trident's

"Annabeth, meet Trident."

"Percy, meet Ariana."

Trident felt like singing the name. He smiled and held his hand out to Ariana. She giggled and accepted it.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances. Percy's tongue was overloading with insults and apologises but she simply said:

"It's nice to see you again Wise Girl." Annabeth pulled her into a hug and started to cry.

**Ok so, review to make this book even better and all my dogs (Asterix, Romeo and Leonardo) say hello! **

**~ Harmony the Demigod-Wizard-Tribute-Narian**


	15. Chapter 14

**Remember the Disclaimer! I got a new phone! A Nokia Luma 930! It is still way better than my LG smartphone, it didn't even have a model name…. **

**And if you have Facebook, please like my page "You Fight Like A Girl" **

**Thanks so much guys!**

**Chapter 14 **

Annabeth was honestly so sad that her Seaweed Brain had not visited her and Ariana. That didn't stop her from telling her young baby all the tales of Lady Priscilla, the Seaweed brain.

When she saw Percy standing there with Apollo and Trident, she forgave her Seaweed Brain for yet another act of stupidity. According to the _Seaweed Brain Monitor_, this was about the 750 Percy has done or suggested something stupid.

Percy was just confused. Lately, she had been in that state of mind where only one emotion was ruling and it was easy to identify it. People call it simplicity; Percy calls it Tartarus in the head.

Firstly, what did Triton mean when he said: "We have come prepared, you haven't." Why was Michael there? Why did Annabeth forgive her so easily?

"I missed you Wise Girl."

"So did I Seaweed Brain."

"Um... Mum?" Ariana, since she was the daughter of two demigods, aged quickly like Trident and technically speaking (a.k.a Annabeth's first language) she was a god because half plus a half is a whole, which even Percy knew. So Ariana was actually 15 years old. She wasn't actually older than Trident, it's just Trident ages whenever he feels a little older. His body had changed a little when he was in the car with his parents and his skin had fewer pimples and his arms were a little more muscular. He honestly, looked like a 18 year old boy.

"Yes darling?"

"Can Trident and I go inside?" Annabeth, Apollo and Percy (dammit why can't I have an _A _name Percy thought) exchanged glances knowing exactly what would happen.

"Of course dear." Annabeth said this without even looking at Ariana; she kept looking at us with an evil grin.

When they left, Annabeth started laughing. "I felt like Aphrodite back there because I REALLY wanted to squeal!"

Apollo and Percy started laughing. They entered the house and soon Apollo was in another room talking to his son, probably about music and poetry and stuff.

Annabeth and Percy spent the first 10 minutes in the living room just drinking tea and smiling at each other.

Then they started talking. Annabeth said when she finished rebuilding Olympus, she felt incomplete so she made their house.

Percy started talking about the godly roles and how tiring it is.

"Maybe you could babysit, if you don't mind?"

"Of course." Silence. Annabeth sighed.

"Percy, what has been going on, honestly no one can contact the gods."

Percy sighed and looked at her friend's stormy grey eyes.

"There is a war Annie, with Mother Earth…"

"Who, Demeter? Why would she-"

"No, I mean the actual Mother Earth… where did you get Demeter from?"

"Well she is the agricultural goddess..."

"And you are the smart one?" Annabeth laughed.

"I overthink things." Calypso had said the exact same thing to her when she saw her dearest nymph friend only earlier in the year. It seemed like so long ago, she was worrying about Apollo cheating on her. It was even longer ago when she thought Apollo was a stupid airhead.

"We are at war Annie."

"What are you doing about it?"

"I have to have a child in 2 -3 days…" Annabeth looked at Percy with a shocked look.

"Wow Percy, how come?" Percy looked around.

"You cannot tell Michael no matter how much you trust him… Ok?"

"Yes."

Then Percy told her about her powers and the blessings she received when she was only a newborn.

"And that is why I could retrieve Apollo from the Underworld."

"Wow… Percy that's amazing, but what does that have to do with having a child, what about Trident?"

"Well, with Trident, he spent ¾ of his 9 months while I was still a demigod. It was only for the last ¼ he was in me while I was a goddess. Bascially, I need a child who has spent all their developing period in my stomach if I want a child who has all of my powers."

Annabeth looked down at her cup. " How powerful will he or she be?"

"As powerful as the big three maybe even more. I've been researching some old Greek Myths too and I found out that Apollo is actually the most powerful god after the big three. Since the child will also be Apollo's child it will have both Poseidon and Zeus' blood making this child probably the most powerful god ever. Maybe even more powerful than all titans before us."

Annabeth took a little while to process the information.

"Good Luck Perce, you are an amazing person you realise?"

"Pfft, me? Says the one who rebuilt Olympus. My strength has been fading, I need this battle to renew my energy then hopefully I can actually become a better person, like I was before."

"I just heard two things I never thought you would say. You want monsters and you aren't a better person. You will always be the same Seaweed Brain, it's just the ambrosia getting to your head." Percy started laughing her head off and soon Apollo entered the room.

"Whatever the word for bromance is for girls, that's definitely what you guys have. Why are you cheating me Percy?" He pretended to look sad and cry.

Percy, Annabeth and Michael who had just entered the room started laughing. Of course, Percy felt a little uneasy around Michael but she wouldn't dare tell Annabeth. She was too happy for her and Michael is a good person at heart, like Luke. _But Annabeth will suffer._ She is smarter than me, she can do things herself.

They were just about to finish laughing when Trident and Ariana walked into the room.

"Umm… mum? Dad? It's kinda time to get the sun chariot going…" Apollo stopped laughing and looked serious.

"You're right. Ok let's go then." There was knocking on the door.

Annabeth went to answer it only to wipe her grin off her face.

"Lord Hermes."

"Please, Lord makes me sound old and I am here to give a message to Percy and Po-"

"Don't call me Polio."

"But you are the god of healing!"

"That makes no sense whatsoever!" Annabeth said interrupting.

"Um but yeah you guys need to come to Mt Olympus for a emergency meeting in an hour…" They both groaned.

"Well we have to go and get ready otherwise we will face the wrath of Zeus."

Zeus was one of those gods who had OCD. He was particular about everything, which is why he was hard to compromise with, so basically you needed to look perfect even for a meeting on Olympus.

Percy didn't care as long as Annabeth was her Wise Girl.

They said goodbye although Trident was reluctant. It was obvious he liked Ariana and vice versa.

After 10 minutes of arguing, they agreed to allow Trident to stay while Percy and Apollo went to the meeting. They were the only ones needed.

It was weird to think that Trident who was technically Ariana's uncle was actually interested in her but it was an Olympian family, what do you expect?

On the way back, Apollo and Percy were happier and Apollo even sang to her.

"You're over my head, I'm out of my mind. Thinking I was born in the wrong time. One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic, baby you're so classic." 

Percy kissed him when they landed. They hadn't kissed like that for months. She looked at him and couldn't help but say:

"I love you, my awesomely, handsome godlike version of Finnick Odair."


	16. Chapter 15

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I love it when you encourage me like this and I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCHFOR MAKING ME FEEL LIKE AN AMAZING WRITER **

**So… The results are in and THE STORY STAYS! **

**Thank you so much for your support and Let us acknowledge the real genius behind this amazing book… RICK RIORDAN FOR MAKING PERCY JACKSON!**

**Chapter 15**

The fact Trident wasn't home made things a little easy which actually says a lot because Trident was an angel. He did everything Percy asked him to do and she loved that fact he was so obedient. She was not sure where he got it from but she guess Apollo because Percy was super lazy when someone asked her to do something with few excepts. Whenever her mother, Apollo, Poseidon or any god really asked her to do something she would do it but when it came to cleaning and all she did her share and that was it.

All she was thinking was _I have time to dig deep and uncover my inner Aphrodite_. She walked bravely into the bathroom she shared with Apollo. When Percy first used the bathroom while Apollo was in the underworld, she couldn't help but laugh at all the hair products the sun god kept. As a tribute, she did not move them one inch, which was hard considering that the cupboards they used were overflowing with gels, shampoos, conditioners, hairsprays and what made Percy really laugh… hair curlers.

Now the bathroom was much cleaner but unfortunately, Aphrodite added to the millions of hair products Apollo owned by giving Percy about 12 different collections and brands of hair products.

Percy looked at the blue cabinet she had claimed as her turf and sighed at the different sized bottles, the various colours and the exotic smells.

She reached forward for a blue coloured bottle and smelt it. _Ohh… Blueberries and Rose… hmm, nice._

Percy then took out the matching conditioner and looked at the 3 different hair straighteners Aphrodite got her. Percy sighed. _I thought gods could change their appearance like that! Oh well… may as well try it when I have time. _

Percy stepped into the shower and picked up another exotic Amazonia soap Aphrodite got her (_Surprise, surprise). _Once she stepped out of the shower, Percy was brave enough to try straightening her hair a little. It was successful. She then reached for a golden makeup kit Aphrodite got her. She was able to put make up on, just not with such perfection as Aphrodite.

_That wasn't to hard… maybe I can do this without the make up next time_ Percy thought as she removed the makeup with yet another gift from Aphrodite.

_She is like my sister._ Percy had grown to have a lot of people she considered her "sister"

The list went something like:

Annabeth

Thalia

Artemis

Aphrodite

Calypso

Percy stopped for one second and looked into the bathroom mirror. She had some day cream on her face, which she had not rubbed into, her face was not pale or a sickly colour and her eyes didn't have any red lines or bags. She was healthy and she was loved.

She had a handsome husband, a beautiful son, another child coming in a day or two and a huge family of Olympians.

She knew Hera would hate her for thinking it but to hell with Hera. Percy was glad Zeus had all those affairs with mortals.

Percy sighed as she looked at her cabinet, which was overflowing with the following:

Shampoos

Conditioners

Brushes

Hairspray

Night Cream

Day Cream

Make up

Soap

Body cream

Pimple cream

She should just be named the goddess of beauty creams. She had soon finished and found Apollo pacing outside.

"PERCY! MY HAIR CANNOT WAIT ANOTHER 5 MINUTES!" He pushed pass her and gently kissed her cheek. Childish yet beautiful.

Once Apollo emerged from the bathroom almost 20 minutes later claiming he need more time for a shower, they were off walking towards the throne room.

Hand in hand, they walked through beautiful gardens and listened to the music of satyrs and nymphs singing, laughing and dancing.

It reminded Percy of the night she spent with Apollo learning to dance. Their instructor was a mortal but he was amazing. Apollo would fume a little when he danced with Percy but Apollo wasn't stupid enough to do something like that.

When they reached the throne room, Artemis greeted Percy with a smile and a hug. She felt Percy's stomach and smiled

"Sister, great news. You are pregnant now."

"Thank you Artemis just two things: 1. Why am I not a balloon? And 2. What gender?"

"I placed it under a spell thanks to Hecate and the mist is making your bump look normal. It's in battle Percy, anyone could kill you. As for your second question, since I have used magic to make your stomach look normal, I cannot actually sense the gender." Percy smiled satisfied with her answer.

"Thank you Artemis, you are an amazing sister." Artemis nodded and rolled her eyes as Apollo outstretched his hand to rub her hair fondly. She walked past giving Percy another friendly glance. Apollo, obviously, pouted.

"You get all the friendly looks."

"Yeah well I am her sister and sisters are nice to each other, especially sisters-in-law."

She entered the throne room and sat in her throne. Since she was amazing and saved Olympus, Percy was granted a position as an Olympian but she insisted that Lady Hestia too would be an Olympian once again. This made the count 8 females and 6 males, which Percy was fine with. Zeus' was also considering Trident and Triton as Olympians just to balance the count but Athena would remind him that before there were more males.

"So Olympians, it has come to my attention that there is a new Roman among New Rome. Percy, you now have a Roman self but there is a problem." All head turned to Percy who was sat in between Apollo and Aphrodite.

"What problem my lord?"

"You see, my brother was in a split mindset when he named you but unfortunately, we didn't know your name was not Greek but indeed Roman."

"So, can't I have the same name like Apollo? I am his wife after all!"

"But Percy, the problem is Priscilla is a Roman name and only Roman whereas Apollo is both Roman and Greek. Anyway, you must change your name."

Percy froze. Change her name?

"Wait to what?"

"Don't worry, you can still be Percy just not Priscilla." Poseidon assured. She sighed in relief.

"Ok, so what have you and mom decided on?"

"We actually said Persius?"

Silence. Percy smiled. "That is even worse than Priscilla, but I'll take it."

Everyone smiled.

"Well, is that all? Am I now Lady Persius, wife of the awesomely handsome Sun God?" Everyone froze.

"Has Apollo enchanted you?" Artemis said in a super cautious voice. Apollo held his hands up in surrender.

"It's her words not mine."

"Haiku?" Percy asked. She just felt too good to have this moment ruin. Apollo grinned.

"Certainly!"

"NO!" He ignored the pleads of the other gods and goddess. Only Aphrodite seemed interested.

"Your name was spoken  
By someone casually once  
Magic filled the air" Everyone froze.

"Percy are you making his haikus better or what!" Hermes yelled high fiving Apollo.

"Dear brother, it is my own work!" Aphrodite smiled, remembering the haiku she once gave him to recite to Percy. For once, Apollo's haiku was actually good.

"So Artemis, the verdict on the hunters?"

"Why don't you see for yourself father?" The doors opened and Percy stood up. A dark haired girl with electric blue eyes scanned the goddess with interest.

"Well sister, Aphrodite has certainly done you up!" Thalia Grace smirked as Percy ran to hug her.

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I LOVE THIS AND I MEAN EVERY SINGLE WORD OF IT! I had this workshop today, it was by Enlightment Education (The Butterfly Effect) AND I LOVED IT! Almost all my friends wrote in my diary I made and they said so many funny things and nice things I almost cried… but I didn't because my maths teacher was watching -_-**

**See you soon **

**~ Harmony **


	17. Chapter 16

**Remember the Disclaimer, Thanks tomorrow is camp so I will probably update once in the next three days and then all of next week is camp. Yeahh it's a long camp so yeah don't expect too many updates but who knows? Maybe we will finish this book soon. HAPPY HALLOWEED**

**Chapter 16 **

Persia? It was all too new to Percy but she was glad she was no longer Priscilla, it sounded like something really dirty… yeah.

That wasn't the problem Percy was facing. She was in her room, the night before they would have their battle with the millions of monsters. Percy sighed and Apollo got up and leaned on his arm as he looked down at Percy.

"Percy? You ok? Wanna sleep?"

Percy shook her head. Apollo kissed her and went back to sleep. It had been three hours since the sun set and Artemis was riding her chariot along the night sky.

Percy had not moved from her sticklike figure. Honestly, she was not stressed or worried. She was just not tired. Adrenaline surged through her and did not allow her to sleep. She wanted to jump out of bed and make blue pancakes but she forced herself to sleep.

She was pulled into a dream in which she was woken up by the squeal of a young girl. Percy's feet directed her to a room where a little girl was laying in the arms of a blonde hair man who she though was Apollo till his face came into focus. His scar seemed to dance on his mouth twisted into a smile.

"Luke?" He nodded and Percy woke up.

She was sweating and Apollo lay on his side while supporting his head on his left hand.

"Percy, you alright Sea Princess?"

Percy nodded and kissed his cheek sweetly. She got up and stretched her arms up. She then walked into the bathroom and started the morning as usual.

When she reached the throne room, the air was buzzing with unease. Today was of course war and only Ares was uncomfortable wanting to head straight to the action.

"Everyone, the monsters are heading for the Mississippi River. Meet there."

Percy and Apollo went riding side by side both on Ancient Greek Chariots. Percy's was made completely out of weather. The chariot was made from clouds, the Pegasus reins were made from sunrays and the wheels were crafted with hurricane winds.

Apollo for once was riding in the original golden chariot with gold reins and white horses.

Good old Blackjack was there with another black Pegasus pulling Percy's chariot. They were both right behind Zeus and Poseidon. Hades was riding from under the ground.

Once Zeus and Poseidon moved a little Percy's heart failed. There was 13 huge giants. The banes of the gods rode on towards their targets.

"PERCY, HELP YOUR FATHER! HIS BANE, POLYBOTES IS YOUR REAL ENEMY. ARTEMIS AND I HAVE THIS ONE UNDER CONTROL. I HAVE SOMEONE TO DELIEVER YOUR CHILD!"

Percy looked down to see an army of demigods below her including… ARIANA! Percy swooped down and picked up Ariana and Annabeth in her chariot.

"PERCY!"

"YOU NEED TO BE WITH ME!"

"WHO IS DELIEVERING YOUR CHILD? NOT ARTEMIS?" They were screaming only because of the wind. Percy landed her chariot behind a huge boulder. She felt her body strain a little and finally her water broke. Her stomach suddenly bulged out.

"GET ONE OF APOLLO'S CHILDERN. TAKE THE CHARIOT. GO!" Without hesitation, Ariana left with the chariot while Annabeth lay next to her friend.

"I'm not leaving you Percy. You are my friend." She showed her their friendship bracelet.

"Thalia…"

"Yes?" Thalia appeared. They both knelt beside Percy as she screamed. Ariana came back with none other than Will Solace.

"WILL?!"

"Listen Lady Persia, I know I did some stupid stuff but I am the only healer child in the Apollo Cabin. Trust me." Percy stared into his eyes that were so much like Apollo's. IF Percy could read his eyes as well as she could read Apollo's she couldn't help but remember the same pleading look Apollo had when he came to pick her up from Poseidon's realm. She could still hear him saying _Miss me love?._

She nodded and Will got to work. Percy had felt more pain from everyone else than from herself.

She heard a squeal and her heart lifted. Will smiled.

"Hello baby sister." Percy yelled in happiness. A daughter who would be Artemis' heir once the war was over. The girl had already grown into a five year old. She was a miniature version of Percy already. She had a tuft of raven black hair and her sea green eyes seemed to look through everything. Will ordered Ariana to go and fetch Apollo and Artemis. Percy looked at him as though he was crazy.

Not soon after, Apollo came from above on his sun chariot followed by Artemis on her moon chariot.

"My little daughter." Apollo cooed, forgetting about the war going on just nearby. Artemis passed a spare bow and quiver full of arrows. The girl looked at Artemis with round eyes.

"Thank you Aunt Artemis." She hugged her father and ran out. Percy was terrified.

Apollo held her back but Percy cried out for her daughter. Soon Trident had appeared in his completely sleek black chariot.

"Mum, what is this girl doing in my chariot?" The 5-year-old girl had aged 2 years in almost 10 minutes.

"That's your sister dear." Trident looked delighted.

"A little sister? Sweet!" Apollo laughed.

"Now you know how I feel!" He messed up Artemis' hair and for one moment Percy forgot about the giants and the war. Then Aphrodite squealed.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? THAT WAS MY NEW DRESS!" Percy mounted her chariot and left Will, Annabeth and Ariana in the midst of battle. They both charged at the Bane of Athena, Enceladus.

Percy, with her new daughter were riding in Percy's chariot in the middle of Apollo and Trident. Artemis was in front shooting her silver arrows. She fell back and was soon on Percy's right. Percy raced forward and slashed the giant's shoulder. She then drove towards Polybotes while Trident went to help his other grandfather, Zeus.

Percy watched her father lose power. She summoned a thunderstorm to crashed on the spot where Polybotes stood. Soon there was a gash on the giants arm. Percy had not realised all the Greek demi gods helping their parents. Poseidon had at least 10 demigods helping all riding waves. Percy stood next to her father.

"Dad, this isn't the best day but here is your granddaughter." Poseidon glanced for one moment and let his attention wander back to Polybotes.

"That's nice Persia but POLYBOTES!" The giant laughed and started crushing some demigods. Apollo screamed out. Percy soon realised why.

Her beautiful son with his beautiful beach hair all-scrawny and his blue eyes were vibrant among the pool of blood that surrounded him.

Trident was the reason Percy volunteered.


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the Cliffhanger… is it a cliffhanger? I don't know. Anyway, Remember the Disclaimer and please review because I get really excited when there is a new review! **

**~ Harmony **

**Chapter 17 **

"TRIDENT!" Apollo and Percy raced to their son. Ares even came racing after defeating his bane yet again. Ares looked down in disbelief.

"I actually liked him, and this is what happens." Percy just let the tears flow. Apollo carried them all to the same spot Percy gave birth to her daughter.

Her motherly instincts kicked in.

"WHERE IS THAT DIRTY GIANT? HOW DARE HE KILL MY BABY BOY! MY BABY!" Percy was just crying all her emotions out. Zeus and Poseidon retreated to behind the boulder too. The war was too bloody. Camp Half Blood already started to retreat as well as some minor gods. Percy tried to run and hit Zeus but Apollo held her back.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF HIM! HE WAS MY SWEET LITTLE BOY. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND MY PAIN?"

Zeus ignored her. Percy was more enraged. Poseidon stepped forward and held Trident's face in his chest and cried as hard as Percy.

Ares started to cry too. Only Zeus remained like a statue. Hera was losing, Artemis was wounded and only Aphrodite was making good progress.

Ares bent down and hugged the god. Trident's blood had been smeared on everyone.

"He was my heir, he was my favourite among his generation. I loved him more than any of my children and this is what the fates do to me." Ares shook his head and got up. He rubbed his hands in his hair and kicked the boulder.

Zeus just stared at his brother, son and daughter in law crying over the dead body of his grandson.

"RETREAT OLYMPIANS!" He yelled. Percy carried Trident into her chariot along with her 7-year-old daughter who stared in horror at her brother.

"Tri-Tri?" She asked. Percy's tears turned into rain as she flew back to Olympus.

_Geez, I'm sorry boss. I really like Trident. He was like a male version of you. _

Percy laughed shakily. "Thanks Blackjack." He neighed and landed on Olympus.

In the distant, the remaining giants started to lumber towards Mount Olympus.

Percy rushed to the throne room where there was pacing and worrying. Everyone stopped when she entered. Aphrodite approached her.

"Percy…" She shook her off. Percy sat in her throne and stared at Zeus.

"WELL?" She yelled.

"WHY HAVE YOU STOPPED THE BATTLE?"

"Persia…"

"NO I WANT ANSWERS. WHY DID YOU STOP THE BATTLE?"

"Be-"

"Trident." Apollo stood at the doorway. He had his son in arms and Apollo's face was tear soaked. Percy ran to her husband and dead son. Their daughter appeared from behind her father. Percy gave Trident a finally kiss on the cheek and looked away.

His body was gone.

"How can I help him?" The question was in direct but Zeus answered.

"Time Persia. You defeated Kronos the lord of time. You are the official goddess of time meaning-"

"I can go back in time and save Trident?" There was a low rumbling outside.

"HEPHAESTUS!" Hephaestus yelled something like "5" Zeus sighed.

"Percy you can send one of us back in time and we can prevent this from happening all together." Protest broke out. Percy was in deep thought.

"Wait." Silence. "If we went back that far Apollo and I won't be together…" Silence still.

"I should go back."

"PERCY DON'T YOU DARE!" Apollo was furious red his tears seemed to be a drop of pain that made a small trial of hurt and when it fell, the trial burnt the skin like acid.

"Apollo, no one else can because I was a demi god then…" Apollo gave her a pleading look but Percy's determination won.

"Ok Percy-"

"No, Persia I will not allow." Poseidon looked defeated and old. Percy was about to answer when Apollo cried out.

"WHERE IS MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER?" Percy scanned the throne room. There was no sign of their daughter.

Percy didn't listen to the yells of protest or the agonising call of Apollo. War made people do strange things but Love made people do even stranger things.

Percy raced to her chariot and flew to the Mississippi River. She could hear the _twing! _Of arrows nearby so she followed the sound.

Artemis was badly wounded and Percy's little daughter was sending silver arrows by the millions and the quiver just kept filling up. Artemis clutched onto her thigh and watched as the shower of silver arrows sent some giants back to Tartarus, where they belong. Percy was too amazed to realise Polybotes behind her making an aim at his enemy's daughter.

The little girl aimed a silver arrow just in between the giant's eye. The aim was perfect and Percy watched her daughter's arrow fly. It was honestly the most beautiful thing Percy had seen that day.

Percy looked at her daughter with a proud smile and watched the little girl smile back and help her aunt climb into her chariot.

The three females soon arrived at Olympus were the argument had heated up.

"SILENCE!" Percy watched every stare in awe at the little 7 –year-old girl who sent an arrow into Zeus' throne. It landed where Zeus' head was seconds ago. A threat not a death attempt.

"I have not changed my mind but I need Hephaestus' and Hecate's help." Hephaestus looked up and looked grave. Hecate emerged from the shadows.

"Can you make a device that can make everyone remember this reality?" They nodded and sprang into work.

The giants Percy's daughter had not slayed were coming near. The work was hurried but within a minute it was finished.

Percy, Artemis and Apollo huddled together and had their little girl next to them with huge round eyes.

"Apollo, Artemis our little girl needs a name…" Apollo was looking at the ground probably trying to control his tears.

"Demi?" Artemis suggested.

"Demi… do you like that?" The little girl gave her mother a closed mouth smile and nodded.

"Apollo?" He looked up his tear soaked face smiled proudly at his daughter.

"My little Demi."

Demi hugged her father and they both cried a little together. Percy looked at Artemis.

"Your heir I believe?"

"A little short but she will do." Percy realised Artemis was jokingly so she smiled.

Artemis gave a hug.

"Be careful ok?"

"Take care of them both, please?"

"Great, my little brother around me 24/7. I was glad when we were born. He just ran and left me and I loved it." Percy laughed shakily. She looked into Artemis' silver eyes and sighed.

"I trust you so much, I wish I could have shown you." Artemis shook her head.

"You have been the best sister I could ever have."

"This isn't goodbye, it's _a bientôt_."

"It is my dear sister. Take care on the quest."

"Quest?" Artemis looked shocked.

"The prophecy? Didn't Apollo tell you?" Percy shook her head. Artemis sighed.

"My good for nothing brother." Apollo was still sharing a moment with Demi.

"When he announced your friend, Rachael Elizabeth Dare, as the new oracle she spoke of a prophecy."

_Seven Half Blood shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire the Earth will fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

The voice entered the room and Percy watched Apollo crumble to the floor. Percy ran to his side and looked at the closed eyelids.

"Apollo?"

"Percy?"

"Please… why did you use your energy up?" He chuckled.

"I wanted you to have a proper Apollo exit." He was dying. A gash was visible on his side. Percy looked in horror.

"Apollo, remember Greece? We will go and have a movie marathon. Please hold on to me. Don't go, I can't rescue you again you bighead sun god!" Her voice was rising. Apollo remain still only his eyes moved form Percy to Artemis to Demi.

"Dad, please don't leave me. You, Trident, Mum who else do I have? Please?"

Apollo hugged his daughter and kissed her scalp.

"You will make me proud."

"OH NO YOU DON'T" Percy's tears were renewed.

"HEAL YOURSELF APOLLO! PLEASE!"

"Percy, I want to go… save the world. I'll be waiting. Go while my spirit is still here. I love you…" Percy kissed him and walked to Hecate and Hephaestus.

"All done Percy." She nodded and looked at everyone. The giants were near and so were the tears.

"You all made me realise the true meaning of family and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Thank you."

They all nodded at Percy as Hephaestus pumped the machine up.

Memories flooded Percy as she was about to leave. Her first date with Apollo, the Christmas dinner, her marriage, her quests, Trident, Sally, Paul, Poseidon, Demi, Artemis, Aphrodite, Ariana, Annabeth, Thalia, Apollo. All the people who she loved and cared about. She took one last glance at the Olympians and vanished as the throne room began to crumble and Apollo's spirit started to withdraw from his body.

* * *

**SPOLIER ALERT! BLOOD OF OLYMPUS SPOILERS!**

Percy felt at peace with herself. Ever since she was 12 she had been defeating monsters and slaying giants. Now she had nothing to worry about except where the years went by. She was now a 17 year old girl who had seen death in many forms.

One of her cabin mates on _Argo II_ Leo had died but Percy was sure he was with Calypso.

Jason and Piper were happily settling down at Camp Half Blood, Frank and Hazel were at Camp Jupiter and Annabeth was happily with Michael. Even Nicole was settling down with Will Solace who had been the best fighter in Percy's opinion.

He was really handsome but Nicole made him feel so much happier than Percy could ever.

Now Persia Jackson had nothing to do except cry over a love she hadn't learnt to let go of since she was 12. Luke Castellan still haunted her dreams and life and she spent almost every spare second at her crying spot.

She stared out into sea and watched the water ripple. She heard someone approach from behind and she whipped out Riptide.

Lord Apollo stood behind her with two children. He smiled and whispered "Do I still look like Finnick Odair?"

Percy's mind went into blackout function and the memories forced themselves into her brain. She looked at Apollo with all seriousness.

"No you look like a big headed sun god!" She jumped into his arms and he swung her around. She kissed him and it tasted as good as she remembered.

She looked at her beautiful children and whispered:

"Let's go home."

**THE END! FIN! Or is it? **

**Two things: **

**There will be a short story after this explaining all the stuff that happened when they went back to Olympus**

**War and Light will be about Trident and Demi growing up and stuff**

**BUT SUN AND LIGHT IS OVER #sadface. **

**Thank you guys so much and I will posted the short story today or tomorrow whichever but War and Light will only come out on the 2****nd**** of November (a.k.a tomorrow) so yeah. **

**I hope you all enjoyed but the journey is not over! **

**~ Harmony Grace **


End file.
